Megaman Star force El Deseo De Misora
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Una pequeña Historia de Amor entre Hoshikawa Subaru Geo Stelar y Hibiki Misora Sonia Strumm , todo se desencadena de una pequeña visita de Misora y su deseo de darle a Subaru un regalo.


Subaru x Misora

Capitulo 01

La visita

Subaru: ja…vaya que estoy cansado

War-Rock: que esperabas Subaru acabamos de exterminar mas de 200 virus en menos de 1 hora… ¡aun así yo quería mas!(Lanzando golpes al aire)

Subaru: si, si…como tu no te cansas tan rápido como un ser humano

War-Rock: oye…que quieres decir con eso

Subaru: nada nada…olvídalo

El chico se recuesta en su cama boca bajo y no es para menos 200 virus en menos de una hora es demasiado esta quedándose dormido cuando de pronto su V hunter comienza a sonar

Subaru: ¿eh? Que…quien es

El chico observa el display y…

Subaru: Misora-chan…

El V-hunter materializa la pantalla y del otro lado una chica pelirroja con unos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa saluda

Misora: hola, Subaru-kun

Subaru: hola, Misora-chan…vaya sorpresa

Misora: ¿que te paso? Te vez cansadísimo

Subaru: ¿ah? (el chico se mira al espejo que tiene a un lado) que mal me veo, no pensé que saldría tan dañado

Misora: ¿dañado? ¿Que te paso? ¿¡Estas bien!

La chica se sobresalta, y no es para menos, el chico que le gusta y que tanto quiere, se ha expuesto otra vez a peligros

Subaru: tranquila Misora-chan, solo pelee con 200 virus

Misora: ¿¡200! ¿Y lo dices como si no fuera nada? Subaru-kun… incluso tu siendo Rockman no debes decir eso

Subaru: (creo la hice enojar…) Misora-chan perdóname

Misora: ¿eh? Perdonarte…por tomar a la ligera tu vida…no lo se…

War-Rock: oye chico si hace 5 minutos me decías que estabas muerto de cansancio y que 200 es un número grande…y ahora dices que "solo pelee con 200 virus" ¿no será que quieres impresionar a Misora?

Subaru:…

Misora:…

La chica se queda muda al igual que Subaru, ¿realmente estaba tratando de impresionarla?, eso no es algo que Subaru haría, ya que ella lo conoce por alguien serio, responsable, centrado, y protector pero jamás presumido pero ella sale de sus pensamientos al ver la respuesta de Subaru

Subaru: oye War-Rock no hagas eso…siempre que estoy con Misora tratas de avergonzarme… ¿Por qué haces eso?

El extraterrestre mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo "no" y agrega

War-Rock: Subaru "tu eres mas cabeza dura de lo que creí" bueno me voy un rato vengo luego

El extraterrestre desaparece atravesando la puerta mientras Subaru le grita que le explique, Misora que mira todo al otro lado de la pantalla, se sonríe, Subaru no a cambiado nada de nada, pero también se da cuenta que war-rock sabe lo que ella siente por Subaru…pero la persona que quiere se de cuenta aun no lo sabe…

Subaru: Misora-chan, enserio discúlpame por mis palabras de hace unos momentos, no era mi intención y war-rock…

Misora: jajaja (sonrisa sutil) ya tontito (cerrando los ojos y lanzando su sonrisa otra vez) pero prométeme que para la próxima tendrás mas cuidado ¿si?

Subaru: si te lo prometo

Misora: gracias Subaru-kun (sonriéndole otra vez)

Subaru: y ¿para que me llamabas?

Misora: a si…es que esto…veras…tengo un par de días libre esta semana y…me preguntaba si pudiera…esto…

Subaru: ¿dime?

Misora: yo…quiero visitarte Subaru-kun (completamente roja)

Subaru: es eso…claro que puedes venir Misora-chan siempre eres bienvenida aquí si quieres les aviso a los dem…

Misora: no no no no…

Subaru; ¿eh?

Misora: no…yo quiero estar sola contigo (de nuevo poniéndose de un color rojo tomate)

Subaru: ¿eh? Bueno claro

Misora: gracias Subaru-kun, mañana llego

Subaru: a si…claro Misora chan aquí te esperare… ¿te quedaras los 2 días?

Misora: si…quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo allí contigo

Subaru: pues me esforzare para que te diviertas Misora

Misora: con el hecho de estar contigo es más que suficiente Subaru-kun, ya te lo he dicho

Subaru: si…cierto

Misora: bueno Subaru-kun me retiro voy a preparar mis cosas para llegar mañana… voy a ir por las ondas denpa así que llegare temprano, no te vayas a quedar dormido

Subaru: no…no lo hare

Misora: bye Subaru-kun

Subaru: bye Misora-chan

Se cierra el display y la chica pelirroja se levanta de su asiento y mira un objeto que se encuentra en su mesa, es un regalo, al verlo su corazón late muy rápido ya que la razón por la que visitara a Subaru es…

Misora: ha hecho tanto por mi, y jamás se lo he agradecido de la manera correcta…espero le guste…

Lyra: Misora-chan seguro le gustara tu regalo

Misora: pero estoy tan nerviosa… Subaru es muy tonto a veces

Lyra: a veces… todo el tiempo diría yo

Misora:…tienes razón, me gustaría se diera cuenta…lo que el significa para mi…lo mucho que lo quiero

Lyra: creo no habrá mas opción que se lo digas

Misora:…es que no puedo…tengo tanto miedo…

Lyra: Misora…

Misora: bueno vale mas que me ponga a guardar las cosas que necesito llevar, y dormir un poco, mañana será divertido…

La chica se recuesta y lo único que dice antes de dormir es…

Misora: Subaru-kun…

Mientras tanto en casa de Subaru

War-Rock: ¿eh? Mañana no quieres que este contigo

Subaru: no War-Rock me gustaría que estuvieras un poco alejado mañana

War-Rock: puedo saber que harás mañana que no quieres que este allí

Subaru: bueno…saldré con Misora-Chan y pues me dijo que quería estar conmigo a solas

War-rock: joooo… será que por fin lo hará

Subaru: ¿eh? A que te refieres War-rock

War-Rock: no a nada, a nada…bueno te dejare solo mañana. Pero estaré relativamente cerca por si acaso

Subaru: ¿por si acaso?

War-Rock: si cada vez que tu y esa chica tienen una cita pasa un desastre

Subaru:… ¡no es una cita! Solo saldremos juntos

War-Rock: si si, lo que digas bueno me voy a dormir nos vemos luego

Subaru:…de acuerdo buenas noches war-rock

Subaru también decide recostarse en su cama y cuando se esta durmiendo piensa

Subaru: espero no quedarme dormido… buenas noches…

Y se duerme y así es como se avecina la 3er cita de Subaru y Misora… ¿será esta la vencida? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo

Final capitulo 01

Capitulo 02 si ser popular es un problema… ¿Qué pasa cuando tu chico es popular?

Amanece en Echo Ridge Subaru Hoshikawa sigue dormido y esta soñando, y hablando dormido dice esto…

Subaru: no Misora, ya no puedo comer mas helado, no por favor no puedo con eso, ya Misora…

War-Rock: oye Subaru…Subaru

War-rock trata de levantarlo pero el chico sigue soñando, y al final le grita

War-Rock: ¡oye Subaru! Viene la presidenta a verte así que será mejor que te levantes

El chico reacciona por instinto sabe muy bien que Luna es muy enojona cuando se le hace esperar y se levanta sobresaltado

Subaru: no presidenta, no era mi intención quedarme dormido

War-Rock: jajajaja que risa… jajaja ese método para despertarte siempre funciona

Subaru: jaja… muy gracioso (mirada asesina a war-rock) no vuelvas a hacer eso, la presidenta me aterra

War-Rock:… no entiendo a los humanos, peleas contra extraterrestres tienes la presión de salvar al mundo de una estrella fugaz, y ¿te da mas miedo una humana?

Subaru: hay cosas war-rock que dan mas miedo que todo lo que has dicho…y la presidenta es una de ellas

War-Rock: como sea… vale más que te prepares que Misora ya ha de estar en camino

Subaru: ¿eh? ¿Que hora es?

War-rock: ammm por la posición del sol, el ángulo de las sombras, y el reloj que tienes en tu v-hunter diría que son las 9:30 AM

Subaru: a las 9:30… ¡eh! Debo darme prisa

El chico sale disparado al baño e inmediatamente se pone a bañar y se cambia y toda la cosa tardando 30 minutos en hacerlo cuando termina sale de su habitación y va con su mama y su papa que ya están en la mesa el señor Daigo y la señora Akane

Daigo: ¿Ey hijo como te va?

Subaru: hola papa, pues bien supongo… war-rock me asusto de nuevo con la presidenta

Daigo: jajaja… ¿otra vez?, ese war-rock es buenísimo haciendo bromas

War-Rock: jajaja, ya vez Subaru tu eres el único que piensa que no es chistoso levantarte de esa manera

Subaru: jajaja(risa sarcástica)…muy graciosos los dos…yo soy quien tiene que soportar a la presidenta y no ustedes

Daigo: ya hijo no lo tomes a mal, y dime… ¿que haces levantado tan temprano hoy sábado?, ¿tienes deberes?

Subaru no esperaba esa pregunta, que le diría a su papa, ¿le diría que va a salir con una amiga?, seguro le haría burla como típico papa a su hijo de 11 años…

Subaru: bueno si, tengo deberes en la escuela

Akane: Subaru-kun no mientas, vas a salir con Misora chan, ¿no es así?

War-Rock: atrapado en el acto… (Aunque…yo fui quien le dije a su mama…quería ver esto… jajaja)

Daigo: ¿Misora?, Misora…ese nombre me suena

Akane: es Misora Hibiki, la cantante más popular de japon…

Daigo: ¿la chica que sale en el programa todos los jueves? Wow… hijo te conseguiste a una gran novia

War-Rock:…(si supiera el señor que esa chica esta enamorada de su hijo, seguro se lo come a burlas, jajaja)

Subaru: papa… (Sonrojado) no es mi novia, es mi amiga y nada más que eso

Daigo: ¿enserio? Es una lastima, es una chica muy linda, ideal para ti

Akane: Subaru ya tuvo 2 citas con ella (con una sonrisa picara)

Subaru: ¡mama! Por favor esas no fueron citas, solo salimos juntos

Akane: y ya te dije yo… que a eso se le llaman citas

Daigo: vaya hijo vas progresando muy bien con esa chica

Subaru: papa(o dios ahora no dejara de molestarme con eso mientras este aquí, será mejor que me vaya) bueno me tengo que ir seguro me estará esperando en la estación

Daigo: claro hijo que te vaya bien, no tengas malos pensamientos con esa chica…jajaja

Subaru: papa…

Akane: cuídate hijo y cuida a Misora-chan por favor

Subaru: si mama… nos vemos más tarde

Subaru sale y Daigo y Akane tienen este pequeño dialogo

Akane: a crecido mucho no crees amor

Daigo: si…aunque es algo vergonzoso, y esa chica Misora… ¿es muy especial para Subaru?

Akane: si… ella fue su primer brotherband, su amistad fue lo que saco a Subaru de la depresión

Daigo: me gustaría conocerla…

Akane: creo tendrás la oportunidad hoy

Daigo: ¿Por qué?

Akane: bueno, war-rock me comento a noche que hoy Subaru saldría con misora, y la chica le pidió a Subaru, que estuvieran solo, y eso solo significa…

Daigo: a significa que ella va a… Subaru tiene mucha suerte jajaja… mi primer beso fue a los 15 y el los tendrá a los 11 jajaja

Akane:…espero que todo termine bien

Mientras eso ocurría Subaru corría por la calle como si lo persiguiera la presidenta…

Subaru: mi papa… como se burla de mi, war-rock igual

War-Rock: yo que chico

Subaru: ¿eh? ¿Que haces en el v-hunter?

War-Rock: ya te dije, estaré cerca de ti por si acaso

Subaru: otra vez con eso…

War-Rock: jo…chico detente y creo que aquí me voy

Subaru: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

War-rock: Lyra me esta llamando lo que quiere decir que Misora, esta por aquí cerca…me voy y…no tengas pensamientos malos con misora, hahaha

Subaru: ¡war-Rock!

El extraterrestre desaparece y Subaru se detiene tal cual le dijo war-rock, no espera mas de un minuto cuando una chica da vuelta por la calle, el la mira y queda…frío… ella

Misora: buenos días…Subaru-kun…

Subaru: hola…buenos días…Misora-chan…

El motivo del que el habla de Subaru sea tan lenta, es por la forma de vestir de misora, en lugar de su ropa típica, Rosa con amarillo, la chica va vestida con un vestido de una pieza blanco con la parte de arriba morada y su guitarra colgada, además de un bolso de un color Azul, el mismo azul de Rockman… y unas zapatos blanco…

Subaru: Misora-chan…

Misora: ¿si Subaru-kun?…

Subaru: esto…te ves muy bonita hoy… (leve sonrojo)

Misora se queda un poco en shock…ya antes Subaru le había dicho que era bonita, pero ahora estando a solas con el es algo diferente, los nervios suben por su cuerpo… y ella solo atina a decir…

Misora: gracias…Subaru-kun (completamente roja) y tu también te ves muy bien hoy…

Subaru: no…no creo yo vine como siempre me has visto nada nuevo…jejeje (rascándose la cabeza)

Misora: tu… eres muy lindo Subaru-kun…todo el tiempo… (Sonrojada aun)

Subaru: gracias misora-chan…bueno… ¿que tal si vamos a algún lugar?

Misora: si ¿que tal si vamos al parque?

Subaru: claro…es buen lugar vayamos

Ambos chicos caminan en silencio rumbo al parque, es un silencio…Raro…Subaru en circunstancias normales hablaría con ella como siempre lo hace, pero debido a lo que le dijo su papa se encuentra algo…tímido, mientras que Misora siempre perceptiva, nota el nerviosismo de Subaru, y siente que tiene que iniciar una conversación…y al final eso es lo que hace

Misora: esto…Subaru que soñaste anoche

Subaru sale de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de las palabras de su papa y contesta

Subaru: bueno, primero soñé que estaba transformado en Rockman y estaba peleando con unos virus, luego que terminaba con ellos, apareciste tu… y me invitaste a comer Helado…

Misora: ¿enserio? Vaya… ¿y que mas? (con una sonrisa que implica que quiere saber exactamente que soñó de ella…)

Subaru: bueno, estábamos comiendo helado y por alguna razón me retaste a ver quien comía mas, pues iniciaste tu, y te comiste cinco helados dobles, en menos de 6 minutos

Misora: jajaja… oye…eso esta cerca de mi record

Subaru: ¿Record?

Misora: si…yo me he comido 8 en menos de 5 minutos…

Subaru: Wow eso es mucho helado (esta chica…como pensé la 1era vez que la vi comer helado…tiene por estomago un deposito de basura)

Misora: y que mas paso en tu sueño Subaru-kun

Subaru: eh…bueno luego me tocaba a mí el reto y solo llegué al 3er helado después de eso, ya no podía más y me decías que siguiera intentándolo y casi me obligas a comer los otros 2

Misora: ¿enserio? Vaya que raro…yo a ti jamás te obligaría a algo

Subaru: gracias por eso…

Mientras platicaban llegaron al parque ya allí deciden sentarse en un banca a seguir su platica, la chica se sienta primero, mientras ve como se sienta Subaru, su corazón empieza a latir bien rápido y en su mente pasa rápidamente este pensamiento

Misora: (que hare, que hare, le doy el regalo ya…o me espero a mas tarde, o mañana…no…tiene que ser hoy…tengo tanto miedo)

Subaru: Misora-chan… ¿que te pasa? Estas completamente roja… ¿te sientes bien?

Misora sale de sus pensamientos y contesta

Misora: si…si estoy bien jajaja (risa de nervios)

Subaru: bueno es que me habías preocupado

Misora: ¿preocupado? ¿Por qué?

Subaru: bueno…es que mi mama me pidió te cuidara hoy…no se por que me pidió eso pero, aunque ella no me lo diga te voy a cuidar siempre

Misora:…(roja como un tomate) gracias, Subaru-kun (el…siempre se preocupa por mi…tengo que hacerlo ya…)

Misora empieza a buscar en su bolso el Regalo para Subaru el chico voltea a ver a misora y le pregunta

Subaru: ¿que buscas Misora?

Misora: bueno…esto es…

Subaru voltea por instinto a otro lado y lo que ve no es bueno

En ese momento una horda de chicas aparece de la nada gritando

Chica 1: ¡ese es Subaru-sama!

Chica 2: ¡si! El es Rockman…

Chica 3: el es quien salvo al mundo

Al oír esos gritos muchas otras chicas voltean al mismo lugar y ven que efectivamente es el mismo chico que salvo al mundo hace 2 meses… Subaru se a hecho tan popular como misora pero al igual que misora no se da cuenta de lo popular que es, mas bien…cuando esta con sus amigos pierde la noción de ese hecho y causa esa clase de problemas y o persecuciones… las chicas se lanzan sobre Subaru el cual ve eso y solo atina a decir

Subaru: diablos…no otra vez…

Misora: ¿eh? (voltea a donde esta mirando Subaru) Quienes son todas esas chicas

Subaru: no hay tiempo misora tenemos que irnos pero ya de aquí

Misora: ¿pero por que? ¿Que pasa?…

Subaru toma de la mano a misora y la chica se impresiona ante ese hecho nunca había tomado de la mano a Subaru excepto esa vez en el muelle… la impresión es mucha pero reacciona cuando Subaru le dice

Subaru: corre Misora chan

Ambos comienzan a correr mientras una horda de fan girls persiguen a Subaru, Misora, se da cuenta de que sucede, se da cuenta la fama que tiene ahora Subaru, y se sonríe un poco, es irónico que el chico que le gusta sea tan popular(aunque el no lo quiera) como ella

Misora: ven Subaru rápido por aquí

Subaru persigue a misora y se meten a una tienda allí dentro ambos corren hacia el otro lado de la tienda por la cual hay otra puerta y salen por allí para luego correr por la calle un poco mas dan vuelta en una esquina y así perder a las fan girls ambos caen cansados al suelo observan como las fan girls se siguen derecho por donde piensan Subaru se fue y toman un respiro luego Misora dice

Misora: es un problema ser popular a veces, ¿verdad?

Subaru: si…y cansado

Ambos chicos voltean a verse y se congela el momento, ambos se ven agitados, misora se sonroja muchísimo al tener tan cerca a Subaru, mientras que el chico con su usual ignorancia solo le sonríe a Misora, esa sonrisa tan especial de Subaru hace que ella tome valor, entonces la chica comienza a acercarse a el allí es cuando Subaru se pone "tenso" por que Misora esta acercándose demasiado y justo cuando la chica va a tomar el impulso final para besarlo…

Final del capitulo 02

Capitulo 03

Entregando el regalo…

Justo cuando Misora estaba tomando el ultimo impulso para darle el beso (con los ojos cerrados para evitar los nervios) a Subaru un gato aparece, pero fue tan sorpresivo que el gato se atravesara entre Subaru y Misora que el chico, como todos sabemos tiende a ser miedoso, inmediatamente…

Subaru: aaaaa

Entonces el se levanta rápidamente y Misora al ver eso piensa que se asusto al ver que intentaba besarlo la chica entonces pone una cara de tristeza y piensa

Misora: (el no me quiere… por que me pasa esto a mi)

Subaru: ese maldito gato…

Misora: ¿eh?

Subaru: un gato paso por entre nosotros ¿no lo viste?

Misora: no…no lo vi…

Subaru: me dio un susto…

Misora: a ya veo…jajaja

Subaru: ¿Qué pasa misora-chan por que te ríes tanto?

Misora: no…no es nada (no debo pensar de esa manera, debo creer en mi misma…)

Subaru en ese momento ve a Misora aun en el piso y entonces.

Subaru: Misora-chan (mientras le extiende la mano) alguien tan linda como tu no debe estar en el piso (yo… ¿dije eso? o dios creo se va a enojar)

Misora: Subaru-kun… (Mientras le toma la mano) gracias, por el cumplido…

Subaru: de…nada (que pasa…pensé que se enojaría, no entiendo que esta sucediendo aquí) ¿estas bien no te paso nada?

Misora: Subaru-kun, ambos caímos al piso por el cansancio, no me tropecé ni me lastime, agradezco te preocupes por mi Subaru-kun…pero tranquilo estoy bien

Subaru: ya veo…

Misora: tengo una idea Subaru-kun

Subaru: dime Misora-chan

Misora: vámonos a un lugar más solitario

Subaru: solitario… (Solos… ¿ella y yo?, ¿sin mas gente?... ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?)

Misora: si… que tal si vamos a…vista point…

Subaru: Vista…point… mi lugar favorito

Misora: si vamos allí que te parece (con una sonrisa) (si supieras…que ese lugar también es especial para mi)

Subaru: claro…lo que sea que te haga feliz

Ambos chicos toman camino, pero debido a la fama combinada de ambos, deciden tomar el camino largo, para evitar que los vean varias personas cruzando entre lugares incómodos, y en varias ocasiones Subaru, le toma la mano a Misora, para ayudarla a cruzar esos lugares, cada vez que Subaru, toma de la mano a Misora, el corazón de la chica se enloquece, ya que es su mayor ilusión siempre estar tomada de la mano con el… tras un largo camino de aproximadamente una hora, ambos llegan al lugar del comienzo, Vista point.

Mientras tanto por encima de ellos en los caminos de energía denpa un par de extraterrestres siguen al par de chico, obviamente hablamos de War-rock y de Lyra ambos tienen una de sus usuales conversaciones sobre el "amor"

Lyra: ese Subaru… por que no se quedo quieto allí, todo pudo haber terminado en ese momento

War-Rock: Subaru es bien miedoso, le teme a cosas como fantasmas y eso… incluso le teme a la presidenta

Lyra: a ¿luna? Jajaja bueno eso es muy normal, pero tenerle miedo a fantasmas…

War-Rock: Lyra… ¿puedo saber que es lo que Misora guarda tanto en su bolso?

La pregunta de war-rock hace Lyra le pregunte lo siguiente

Lyra: antes de decirte que es… ¿podrías decirme tu una cosa?

War-Rock: jo… ¿que quieres saber?

Lyra: a ¿Subaru le gusta misora? Te lo pregunto por que ese chico es demasiado raro…

War-Rock: la verdad, Subaru peca de ignorante en el amor, si yo se que esa chica lo quiere, yo que no soy muy afecto a esas cosas me doy cuenta, como es posible que el no se de cuenta de ello

Lyra: pero yo no pregunte eso…no quieras evadir la respuesta…

War-rock: (odio a las mujeres… puag!) bueno te seré sincero…no lo se

Lyra: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Subaru no te cuenta ese tipo de cosas…

War-rock: no…no lo hace

Lyra: ¿puedo saber por que?

War-rock piensa unos instantes las respuesta y le dice a Lyra

War-Rock: creo que por que le hago demasiadas bromas a el…

Lyra: ya veo…deberías no ser tan bromista con el chico, el confía en ti, pero tu le das motivos para que no te cuente cosas

War-Rock: si claro… pero si se algo de el

Lyra: ¿que cosa?

War-rock: sueña mucho con misora…

Lyra: ¿enserio?... eso quiere decir que siempre esta en sus pensamientos… (Misora…puede que tengas una oportunidad…no la desaproveches)

War-Rock: y dime… ¿Qué lleva en la bolsa?

Lyra: bueno…es un regalo que hizo para el

War-Rock: ¿un regalo?...y que clase de regalo es

Lyra: bueno es…

Lyra le dice a War-Rock y el solo dice

War-Rock: Subaru…no se por que pero que suerte tienes…

Lyra: vale más que ese chico no haga llorar a Misora… jamás se lo perdonare si lo hace

Volviendo con los protagonistas, ya están en vista point, ambos caminan en silencio, ambos, aunque de diferente manera recuerdan cuando se conocieron allí, Subaru rompe el silencio diciendo

Subaru: aquí conocí a la persona mas especial del mundo

Misora escucha eso y piensa que se refiere a War-Rock y por inercia dice

Misora: si war-rock es muy especial, y es tu mejor amigo verdad…

Subaru: bueno…si tienes razón, pero yo no me refería a el (mientras voltea a ver a misora) me refiero a ti Misora-chan

La chica se queda seria… "la persona mas especial del mundo" eso dijo el, misora se empieza a poner roja de nuevo y cuando va a decirle a Subaru "tu también eres especial para mi" el chico la saca de su pensamiento diciendo

Subaru: ven, vamos por aquí, conozco un lugar en el que casi no viene nadie

El chico la toma de la mano y empieza a correr, misora igual, al sentir la mano de Subaru de nuevo en la suya, la chica la aprieta…no quiere que la suelte… el chico siente el apretón, pero no dice nada solo sigue corriendo y al final…

Subaru: mira es aquí…

Misora: wow…

Es por uno de los costados de vista point, hay mucho césped allí, ideal para sentarse, se tiene una vista hermosa de la ciudad y de las nubes el aire, sopla muy bien, misora…no había visto ese lugar, su expresión lo dice todo…esta anonadada con tan belleza y además, el estar tomada de la mano de Subaru la hace sentir mucho mas feliz… entonces el chico dice

Subaru: ¿nos sentamos Misora-chan?… (Intenta soltarse de la mano de misora)

La chica percibe el movimiento pero en lugar de soltarlo, lo aprieta más fuerte y le dice

Misora: si Subaru-kun

Subaru: (no me quiere soltar… ¿Por qué?...)

Ambos se sientan y siguen tomados de la mano están en una especie de silencio…escuchando a los animales y el aire…ambos algo rojos por estar tomados de la mano, misora quiere decirle tantas cosas a Subaru…pero aun tiene miedo… ella piensa

Misora: (tengo que darle el regalo aquí…no puede ser en otro lugar…tengo que hacerlo) Sub…

Subaru: ¿recuerdas cuando te conocí misora chan?

La chica corta lo que iba a decir y contesta

Misora: si, lo recuerdo…como olvidarlo, yo estaba muy triste mi madre acababa de morir…y mi manager me estaba explotando…

Subaru: si…yo en ese entonces era un chico bueno…ya sabes…solitario, y gracias a war-rock empecé a salir, y por esa coincidencia te conocí a ti…

Misora: yo no diría que fue una coincidencia

Subaru: y tu… ¿que crees que fue?

Misora: el destino…

Subaru: el destino… bueno tal vez tenga razón

Misora: siempre he sentido que yo debía conocerte Subaru-kun… desde que te vi esa primera vez mientras cantaba aquí sola… me di cuenta al verte, que por alguna razón te volvería a ver…

Subaru: ahora que recuerdo…fue la primera vez que te vi… yo no veía mucho la televisión y no sabia de ti… incluso gonta y kizamaro me regañaron por no saber de ti(mientras se rasca la cabeza con la mano que tiene libre)

Misora: también creo que fue por el destino que no sabias de mi… si hubieses sabido de mi… quien era yo… le hubieras avisado a manager, no es así…

Subaru: puede ser… tienes razón, el no conocerte hasta ese día fue lo que hizo que estemos aquí tu y yo…

Misora: si…eres mi primer amigo…gracias a ti conocí a mucha más gente, la gente del estudio, a tus amigos y como te dije… gracias a ti tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante…

Subaru: jejeje… (Risa de nervios) y gracias a ti me reencontré con mi padre y logre hacer mas amigos… te debo mucho misora chan

Al escuchar esas palabras, el miedo de misora desaparece… siente que tiene el valor para por fin darle sus regalo a Subaru y entonces…

Misora: Subaru-kun… quiero darte algo

Subaru: enserio… que es…

Misora: bueno…esto…es un regalo que yo hice para ti (roja como tomate)

Subaru: ¿me hiciste un regalo? Misora-chan no debis…

Misora: yo… yo tenia que hacerte algo Subaru-kun… ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?

Subaru: bueno…esta bien (lanzándole una sonrisa)

El chico cierra los ojos y misora le suelta la mano a Subaru, entonces la chica saca el regalo de su bolso cuando lo tiene en sus manos y voltea a ver a Subaru…tiene la tentación de besarlo, verlo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa y gran calma lo hace ver mas lindo de lo que ya es para ella… resistiéndose a mas no poder la chica pasa sus manos sobre los hombros de Subaru luego lo rodea con su regalo y tras unir ambas partes del regalo dice…

Misora: Abre los ojos…

El chico abre los ojos y al abrigos ve que tiene a misora de frente a el…eso lo pone algo nervios y además nota los brazos de misora alrededor de el la chica prosigue

Misora: este regalo… lo empecé a hacer el mismo día que regresaste del meteoro G… esa vez estaba en los cuarteles de la satella police… y al ver la unión de todos decidí salir de allí a buscarte… fue cuando mirando al cielo vi una estrella fugaz de color azul entonces me di cuenta de que eras tu… y la seguí transformada en harp note y llegue a ti…al verte en el piso herido y sin rastros de war-rock empecé a llorar… pero también me sentí feliz de que cumpliste tu promesa… te levante y te lleve al cuartel donde te atendieron…mientras estabas allí dormido veía a tu mama llorando y a los demás preocupados…entonces allí fue que decidí hacer esto

Entonces la chica separa sus manos de la parte de atrás de Subaru y deja caer la cadena sobre el cuerpo del chico, el sigue mirando a misora y sigue impresionado por esas palabras de ella…el sabia que ella lo había encontrado, pero no sabia de cómo se sentía ella en ese momento… la chica lo saca de sus pensamientos y le dice

Misora: hice esto…como un amuleto de la suerte para ti Subaru-kun… tu eres mi estrella fugaz…

La chica toma la parte principal del pendiente… esta hecho de madera en el pendiente se ve una de las notas musicales… la cual es atravesada por una estrella fugaz… el chico voltea a ver el pendiente y se asombra de lo bien hecho que esta solo dice

Subaru: gracias Misora-chan…es muy lindo… (Misora… siempre estas allí cuando te necesito…ahora siento que yo debo darte algo también…)

Misora: este pendiente significa 3 cosas para mí

Subaru: ¿3 cosas?

Misora: si… una de ellas es la unión entre nosotros, por eso puse una estrella fugaz atravesando una nota de música…esos somos tu y yo

Subaru: wow… ¿tu pasión y la Mía no es así?

Misora: si… el otro significado, es que quiero sea un amuleto como te dije, para ti… en el van todos mis deseos para ti Subaru-kun y espero que te protejan de cualquier cosa…

Subaru: gracias…y el 3ero…

Misora: el 3ero… (El tercero es que significa que te amo…pero no puedo decírtelo) bueno… significa…esto

Subaru: dime misora chan…

Misora: (tengo que hacerlo…) bueno significa que tu eres mi todo y que yo te…

Boom, se escucha una explosión cerca

Subaru: ¿que fue eso?

Misora: fue cerca de aquí (casi se lo decía…no ahora no es tiempo para pensar en ello) vamos Subaru-kun…tal vez haya gente que necesite ayuda

Subaru: si vamos rápido misora-chan

Ambos chicos corren por donde venían… ¿Qué será lo que exploto? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap

Capitulo 04

Perderlo…ese es mi mas grande temor…

Subaru y Misora salen de vista point van corriendo a lo máximo que ambos pueden, ya que una explosión ocurrió cerca, cuando ambos chicos llegan al lugar donde ocurrió dicha explosión, lo que ven no es nada bueno…

Subaru: esa casa… se esta incendiando

Misora: ¿un incendio?... como es posible… si el sistema de seguridad debía impedirlo…

Subaru: Los incendios son cosa poco recurrente en estos días, pero no quiere decir que ya no ocurran, debió ser una falla del sistema de seguridad…

En ese momento un par de mujeres salen de la casa sin ninguna herida de gravedad con una cara de consternación, no saben que paso, entonces una de ellas dice

Mujer 1: mi niño… ¡donde esta mi niño!

Mujer 2: se quedo dentro… ¡no!

Ambas mujeres se voltean y tratan de ingresar a la casa pero las llamas son muy fuertes para entrar, Subaru y Misora, observan todo con cara de incredulidad, hay un niño dentro de la casa… es entonces cuando Subaru le dice a Misora…

Subaru: tengo que hacer algo…

Misora observa a Subaru, ve sus ojos y se da cuenta de que el esta determinado a entrar, por alguna razón la chica pelirroja tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto y le dice a Subaru.

Misora: no Subaru-kun… es demasiado peligroso entrar, puedes…mor…

Subaru: pero tengo que hacer algo Misora, además War-Rock no esta aquí, tampoco Lyra, no podemos hacer denpa henkan, debo arriesgarme…

La chica empieza a temer, Subaru es demasiado protector y demasiado "heroico", a veces eso es una virtud, pero en ocasiones como esta puede llegar a ser peligroso, la chica sigue intentando persuadirlo…

Misora: no Subaru-kun, por favor… mejor esperemos a que llegue la policía…no debes arries…

En ese momento Subaru la interrumpe y le dice

Subaru: Misora-chan, entiéndeme por favor, mi padre me ha enseñado a no rendirme ni temerle a nada… debo entrar

Subaru da unos pasos pero Misora, lo toma del brazo con ambas manos, luego se acerca a el y pega su pecho contra el… el chico la mira con incredulidad y entonces ve que ella quiere empezar a llorar entonces…misora le dice

Misora: te lo pido…por favor (soltando las primeras lagrimas) no vayas, yo se que tu eres Rockman… pero sin War-Rock como dijiste no puedes hacer denpa henkan… Subaru-kun, solo tienes 11 años que pasaría si te ocurre algo… ¡que tal si mueres! (soltándose a llorar) no entiendes lo importante que eres para mi… no sabes que sin ti yo podría morir también… por favor Subaru-kun…no entres te lo pido…por favor… (Llorando más fuerte…)

Subaru se queda anonadado por las palabras de misora, sus lagrimas, todo lo hace sentir "mal", el no quiere hacer infeliz a misora…pero tampoco puede dejar de luchar y seguir lo que el firmemente cree, entonces vuelve a mirar a las mujeres que también están llorando, entonces le dice a misora lo siguiente…

Subaru: Misora-chan… se muy bien el peligro que me espera allí, pero hay una vida en peligro, no puedo dejar a esa persona…además "esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer"… (Luego el chico abraza a misora) entiéndeme por favor, misora-chan…tengo que hacerlo…pero te prometo algo (mientras se separa de ella unos centímetros y con una mano levanta la barbilla de Misora) voy a salir de allí, y te llevare a comer un rico helado (lanzándole una sonrisa) te lo prometo misora chan…

La chica al ver esa sonrisa tan especial de Subaru, su llanto se detiene un poco y con ello logra articular lo que sigue…

Misora: por favor…cuídate…y vuelve…te quiero Subaru-kun…

Subaru: yo también Misora…tengo tu amuleto… (Tomándolo con una mano) estaré bien…

El chico entonces suelta a misora y corre hacia la entrada de la casa, pasa de largo a las mujeres y entra, desapareciendo de la mirada de misora la cual junta sus manos en su pecho y pensando lo que sigue

Misora: (por favor…no mueras…te amo…Subaru-kun…)

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esa escena un par de extraterrestres llegan al lugar pero cuando se disponen a acercarse…

War-Rock: detente Lyra…no podemos seguir

Lyra: que ocurre War-Rock, ¿Cómo que no podemos seguir?

War-Rock: ¿no lo notas?

Lyra se concentra un poco y entonces descubre a que se refiere War-Rock

Lyra: es un campo de energía… y esta rodeando la casa…

War-Rock: así es… (Luego dirige su mirada a Subaru y misora) ambos están dentro del campo de energía, y no podemos acercarnos, si lo hacemos nos haremos polvo

Lyra: si… pero ese campo ¿no es un invento de nuestro mundo?

War-Rock: tu mundo dirás… pero si tienes razón, es un invento de los Fm-Ains… la pregunta es, ¿Cómo es que esto esta aquí?, será que hay un nuevo invitado en este planeta…

Lyra: no lo se… pero debemos ir con Misora y Subaru rápido.

En ese momento Lyra ve como Misora detiene a Subaru y se pega a el

Lyra: será mejor que nos movamos ya War-Rock, tenemos que entrar

War-Rock: a que te refieres…

Lyra: ese chico…Subaru va a entrar a ese lugar

War-Rock: Subaru… ese idiota…

War-rock se lanza sobre la barrera y trata de romperla con sus garras pero no le hace ningún rasguño, y lo peor es que el termina dañado del golpe…

War-Rock: ¡Maldición!

Lyra: ¿no podemos accesar de alguna forma?

War-Rock: aparentemente no, diablos, tengo un mal presentimiento (en ese momento ve entrar a Subaru) ¡no Subaru!, ¡es una trampa!

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Subaru se encuentra buscando al niño, la casa es de 2 pisos y es algo denso el humo, no lo deja ver bien, así que como una ayuda para evitar la irritación se pone sus gafas y se agacha lo suficiente para que el humo no lo afecte mucho…

Subaru: diablos…esto esta mas difícil de lo que pensé… tengo que moverme rápido

El chico empieza a moverse mas rápido, avanza hasta la cocina, pero no puede entrar allí, al parecer es donde inicio el incendio ya que las llamas están mas fuertes en ese lugar, revisa la cocina y luego revisa la sala, al no ver a nadie allí se dirige a las escaleras… pero el humo es mas intenso en esa área… Subaru se detiene unos momentos…aspira algo de aire (agachándose un poco para hacerlo) y corre por las escalaras, ya en el segundo piso, Subaru comienza a sentir los efectos del humo, ya lleva 2 minutos dentro, empieza a sentir mareos…

Subaru: maldición…tengo que apurarme, (mientras decide moverse a gatas) donde estará ese niño…

Mientras tanto afuera, la chica pelirroja, comienza a sentir una gran angustia, esos 2 minutos han sido eternos para ella, mucha gente se esta empezando a acercar al lugar y ven a Misora allí parada mirando fijamente la puerta… y se empiezan a decir

Persona 1: no es Misora-chan la que esta allí

Persona 2: si es ella…no hay ninguna duda

Persona 3: pero que es lo que esta allí…esta demasiado cerca del incendio…

Persona 1: parece que esta esperando a alguien…

En ese momento una de las mujeres se acerca a los hombres y le dicen

Mujeres 1: por favor alguien busque a la policía, mi v-hunter no funciona, no puedo comunicar lo que sucede aquí

Los hombres observan sus v-hunter y ven que tampoco pueden comunicarse

Hombre 1: que demonios ocurre…no funcionan…

Hombre 2: algo debe estar interrumpiendo la señal… tenemos que buscar ayuda rápido

Mujer 2: apresúrense… hay 2 niños dentro

Los hombres salen corriendo en busca de ayuda misora, no escucho la conversación, su atención y energía solo están en mirar esa puerta, en silencio… y en su pensamiento solo repite esto

Misora: (por favor Subaru…no mueras, por favor, regresa pronto…)

En ese momento ocurre otra explosión y la casa emite un fuego mas intenso… la cara de Misora cambia de una expresión tensa a una de terror y entonces grita

Misora: ¡POR FAVOR SUBARU-KUN SAL DE ALLI! (mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos)

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa…

Subaru: maldición…esa explosión fue demasiado fuerte…misora… ¿escuche tu voz? Espérame pronto estaré afuera... (luego el chico se arrastra unos metros mas) una puerta.

El chico abre la puerta como puede y dentro ve a un niño arrinconado en la pared…

Subaru: ¡oye niño! ¡Rápido ven! Tenemos que salir de allí

El niño esta llorando fuertemente, por la complexión del niño Subaru cree que tiene unos 4 años… entonces ve que de el miedo el niño no se moverá, así que decide acercarse a el, lo toma en sus brazos, y comienza a moverse rápido con el, ya corriendo Subaru llega a las escalares, pero ve con incredulidad que esta cubierta en llamas no puede volver por alli, el chico empieza a sentir desesperación.

Subaru: diablos, por donde puedo salir, ¡demonios!, tengo que hacer algo…

En ese momento el chico siente que lo observan por detrás el voltea y ve a una persona parada allí como si nada y solo le dice

¿?: Tú…aquí mueres…

Subaru esta incrédulo… ¿hay otra persona en el edificio? Y mas importante, ¿le acaba de decir que va a morir? Subaru le contesta…

Subaru: ¿Quién eres? ¿Tu causaste esto?, ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

¿?: Todo es…para que se cumpla mi deseo… VER MORIR A ROCKMAN

Entonces la sombra desaparece y hay otra explosión Subaru esta consternado pero no puede perder mas tiempo, tiene que actuar y entonces…

Subaru: Misora… espero no te enojes cuando salga de aquí…

Mientras tanto afuera se escucha la 3er explosión Misora sigue con su cara de terror no puedo creer que Subaru lleve casi 5 minutos dentro… cae de rodillas, al escuchar la nueva explosión… Misora cae de rodillas al piso y llora aun mas fuerte, no puedo articular palabras… solo piensa

Misora: (no…mi miedo mi mayor miedo es perderlo… no quiero perderlo, ese mi mas grande miedo, por favor, sal Subaru-kun…)

En ese momento de la puerta sale una figura cargando a un niño en las manos Misora abre los ojos de manera increíble… es Subaru… y trae a un niño en sus brazos, el esta bien… las mujeres corren y toman al niño y se ponen a llorar mientras lo abrazan, Subaru camina lentamente a Misora, se pone frente a ella, y le lanza una sonrisa, luego le dice…

Subaru: vamos por el… hela…do

Entonces el chico empieza a caer al piso misora logra atraparlo por instinto y empieza a hablarle

Misora: Subaru-kun…no… Subaru-kun reacciona por favor… ¡SUBARU-KUN!

En ese momento Lyra y War-rock aparecen frente a misora

War-Rock: oye Subaru… levántate… ¡Subaru!...

Lyra: esto no esta bien tenemos que llevarlo a su casa deprisa allí sabrán que hacer…misora denpa henkan…

Misora esta en shock solo repitiendo "Subaru-kun" entonces Lyra se pone frente a ella y le dice

Lyra: Misora, reacciona, solo tu puedes salvarlo, rápido, hay que convertirnos en Harp Note…Misora…

Misora reacciona al escuchar a Lyra y entonces

Misora: denpa henkan…Hibiki Misora on air

La chica se transforma frente a una gran cantidad de gente que ya estaba reunida allí toma a Subaru en sus brazos y luego sube a un camino de energia denpa y a una gran velocidad lleva a Subaru a su casa, ya allí toca la puerta y abre la señora Akane la cual al ver a harp note se alegra,

Akane: hola Misora-chan donde esta…

Misora: señora…Subaru-Kun el…

Akane: ¡NO!

Al ver a su hijo desmayado le grita a su esposo, inmediatamente llaman a un doctor mientras tanto, suben a Subaru a su habitación, aparte de la intoxicación tiene un par de golpes en las manos y en la cara, misora se rompe a llorar al verlo tan lastimado… entonces…

Misora: Subaru-kun, por favor despierta…

En ese momento Subaru reacciona y le dice a misora

Subaru: mi…so…ra… perdóname…no te…pude cumplir…lo que te dije…anoche… perdón…

Entonces vuelve a desmayarse misora esta fría…no articula palabra en ese momento llega el doctor y ordena a todos menos al papa de Subaru, salir de la habitación… mientras salen misora alcanza a escuchar unas palabras del doctor…

Doctor: esto no esta bien… esta demasiado intoxicado… pero hare lo que pueda…

Misora solo dice…

Misora: Subaru-kun… (Llorando) no…no me dejes…

Final capitulo 04

Capitulo 05

Nunca te dejare sola Misora-Chan

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que el doctor esta en casa de Subaru atendiéndolo de la grave exposición al calor y humo que tuvo al salvar a un niño de una casa en llamas, Misora y la Señora Akane están en la sala…en silencio, ambas con una cara de frustración y de miedo... Misora dice en voz muy baja…

Misora: debí…entrar con el…

La mama de Subaru alcanza a escuchar eso que acaba de decir Misora, la señora observa a la pelirroja, ve en su cara una frustración terrible además de una culpa grandísima, de mujer a mujer solo se entiende ese tipo de caras y reacciones y entonces habla con misora.

Akane: Misora-Chan… no entiendo por que dices que debiste entrar con el, el te pidió que te quedaras afuera, Subaru (con algo de dolor en sus palabras) es un chico demasiado noble, como su padre, el siente que debe cargar el peso de todos los sucesos malos por el mismo, sin pensar en la preocupación que dejan a nosotras.

Misora: señora akane… Subaru dijo que "es algo que solo el podía hacer" yo…yo no entiendo…por que no espero a que alguien mas entrara, por que no espero a que llegara la policía, no entiendo por que SIEMPRE SE PONE EN PELIGRO (con una voz algo mas fuerte, llena de frustración)… disculpe señora…no era mi intención… gritar…

Akane: te entiendo Misora-Chan… pero sabes algo el es un chico fuerte… ha salvado al mundo 3 veces… a sufrido mas que la gran mayoría de los adultos, pero… (Soltando una lagrimas) aun así…sigue siendo un niño…me da tanto terror perder a Subaru… pero el es igual que su padre… supongo tendré que acostumbrarme a eso

Misora: ¿igual que su papa?

Akane: si… Daigo es como Subaru, siempre pensando en los amigos, y en la gente que ama antes que en el mismo, eso siempre lo ha puesto en peligro… siempre que lo veía hacer algo por otra persona que era muy arriesgado y yo le pedía que no lo hiciera siempre me respondía igual "es algo que solo yo puedo hacer", tal y como te dijo Subaru… cuando tienen esa determinación es imposible detenerlos… duele mucho verlos arriesgar su vida por desconocidos, pero es algo natural en ellos… ¿no lo crees?

Misora analiza lo que acaba de decir la señora Akane, tiene razón, Subaru siempre a sido así, desde el día que lo conoció, desde el día en que el la defendió de el manager que la explotaba, cuando peleo con el por primera vez, la vez que peleo con el cuando trabajaba para Orihime san, cuando el la defendió de Hollow y Bly… siempre arriesgando su vida por lo que el cree correcto, misora solo responde…

Misora: tiene razón señora Akane… es algo que no podemos evitar, el siempre lucho y luchara por lo que el cree correcto… pero es tan difícil verlo arriesgar su vida…

Akane: te gusta mi hijo misora chan… ¿no es así?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a misora, la cual al escuchar eso simplemente asiente con su cabeza de manera seria y mirando al piso la señora se acerca a ella y le dice

Akane: se que es así… muestras la misma preocupación que yo por mi esposo (la señora hace una pausa y luego prosigue) Realmente están importante para ti ¿verdad?

Misora: si… es lo único que me mantiene con fuerzas para seguir, el me ayudo a encontrar un nuevo "yo", y al estar cerca de el, el recordar sus palabras, me hace sentir bien… no se que haría si llego a perderlo… no se que seria de mi.

Akane: ¿se lo has dicho?

Misora: no… tengo miedo de decírselo…miedo de que me rechace…

Akane: no creo que mi hijo sea de ese tipo de personas, yo se que el te quiere mucho, War-rock me ha contado las veces que el te ha defendido, y te a ayudado, no temas Misora… el no te odiara ni te dejara…

Misora: Gracias señora Akane…

En ese momento se escucha bajar al doctor y al papa de Daigo, el señor Hoshikawa lleva una cara seria… ambas mujeres al verlo así sienten un terror de grandes proporciones, el doctor se para frente a ellas y les dice lo siguiente

Doctor: Subaru-Kun… ya no esta en peligro

Ambas mujeres sueltan lágrimas de alegría, misora cae de rodillas al piso y llora pero el doctor prosigue sus palabras

Doctor: tiene un par de golpes en la mano y en la cabeza, trate esas heridas, su sistema respiratorio absorbió demasiado humo, tardara algunos días en deshacerse de tanta contaminación en su cuerpo

Akane: (llorando) esas son buenas noticias…

Daigo: no del todo querida

Ambas mujeres vuelven a ver al doctor tras lo dicho por Daigo, el medico agrega lo siguiente.

Doctor: el problema mas graves, es la exposición al calor que tuvo, duro mas de 5 minutos dentro de esa casa la temperatura seguro sobrepasaba los 100 grados centígrados, en condiciones de calor extremo y alta humedad, la evaporación disminuye y el cuerpo tiene que trabajar más para mantener su temperatura normal, en pocas palabras su hijo no podrá salir en varios días a la calle ni exponerse al calor, podría tener una recaída, así que le suplico que no lo deje salir bajo ninguna circunstancia

Ambas mujeres vuelven a tener una cara de consternación, pero al saber que su hijo solo necesita reposo extremo, la señora respira aliviada se limpia un poco las lagrimas y abraza a su esposo, mientras que misora se levanta del piso y le pregunta al doctor

Misora: ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

Doctor: claro Misora… pero el esta dormido, mi recomendación es que no lo despierten.

Misora: entiendo, disculpen señores

La chica sube rápidamente las escaleras mientras el señor Daigo y akane hablan con el doctor sobre las precauciones para su hijo, Misora entra a la habitación de Subaru sube al segundo nivel de dicha habitación y ve a Subaru dormido en su cama… con una venda en la cabeza y un par en las manos, el verlo así hace que las lagrimas de misora vuelvan a rodar por sus mejillas, en ese momento War-Rock y Lyra aparecen frente a ella y ocurre la siguiente conversación

War-Rock: Misora…realmente lamento el no haber podido ayudarlo… es tan frustrante verlo lastimado… quiero saber que paso… ¡demonios!

Lyra: War-Rock en estos momentos eso no importa, lo importante es que ambos están bien…

War-rock: si pero, alguien hizo esto apropósito

Misora: ¿alguien?

War-Rock: si… nosotros dos vimos el incendio y fuimos a investigar, al llegar una barrera electromagnética diseñada para evitar que formas de vidas denpa entren estaba colocada alrededor de la casa, no podíamos acercarnos, por eso yo creo esto fue una trampa para mi y Subaru…

Lyra: al estar tu y el en el rango de la barrera nos era imposible poder entrar y ayudarlos, lo lamento Misora chan…

Misora: Lyra, War-Rock, tranquilos, yo no tengo nada que reprocharles, el hecho de que estuvieran cerca para ayudarme a traer a Subaru-Kun a su casa le salvo la vida… gracias a ambos…

War-Rock: Misora… (Este chico es demasiado afortunado al tener a alguien como ella junto a el…)

Misora se acerca a la cama de Subaru y se sienta junto a el… lo ve dormido tranquilamente, ella entonces decide acariciar su mejilla un poco… así que coloca su mano sobre dicha parte y comienza a moverla de arriba abajo, la chica lo sigue mirando fijamente, que mas quisiera ella si no besarlo… pero no se atreve solo comienza a hablar con el

Misora: Subaru-Kun… tienes que reponerte pronto, me debes un helado (con una sonrisa melancólica sigue hablando) además de un buen paseo por el parque de diversiones, y (comienzan a llorar) una de tus sonrisas…esas que siempre me roban el corazón…por favor Subaru-Kun se fuerte…

La chica ya no puede hablar mas sigue llorando fuertemente pero no deja de acariciar la mejilla de Subaru, entonces unas lagrimas de la pelirroja caen sobre dicha parte y entonces el chico abre los ojos lentamente, y ve a Misora aun lado de el con lagrimas en sus ojos el simplemente dice

Subaru: Misora-chan…no llores mas por favor

Al escucharlo misora vuele a mirarlo a los ojos el chico apenas si esta conciente pero el con gran esfuerzo le lanza una sonrisa a Misora, ella al ver eso llorara mas fuerte y el chico dice

Subaru: no…no quiero que llores mas misora-chan, estoy bien…no te preocupes

Misora: tonto…no lloro por que estés mal…lloro por que estas mejorando…lloro por que estoy feliz.

Subaru: Misora-chan…gracias por traerme, solo tu podías hacerlo…gracias

Misora: no me agradezcas…simplemente, hice lo que tú harías por mi

Subaru: eso es cierto… jejeje (con un gesto de dolor) parece que me lastime algo los huesos, me duelen

Misora: no te muevas Subaru… estas muy grave…

Subaru: gracias…por estar aquí… tu mano se siente tan calida…

Misora se da cuenta que aun seguía tocando a Subaru y un leve sonrojo se nota en su cara… la chica trata de apartar su mano pero Subaru le dice

Subaru: no…no no me molesta…

Entonces con gestos de dolor toma la mano de misora y la coloca de nuevo en su mejilla, la chica se pone más roja al ver eso y más en presencia de War-rock y Lyra.

War-rock: oye Subaru…tengo algo que…

Misora: no no hay nada que decir War-rock

War-Rock: pero que dices Misora, como que no hay nada que decir

Misora: no…

War-Rock: pero es que

Misora: ahora no es momento War-rock, el doctor pidió que no saliera bajo ninguna circunstancia, no puedes decirle nada

Subaru: de que están hablando…

Misora: de Nada Subaru-Kun… son cosas que averiguare yo… (Voy a encontrar a quien le hizo esto a Subaru y yo lo detendré) tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte

Subaru: bueno…esta bien…

War-Rock: (maldición…casi ponía en peligro a Subaru con lo que iba a decir… olvido que el es un simple humano…)

Lyra: Misora-chan me llevare a War-rock el y yo tenemos que hablar (mientras le guiñe a Misora) ven War-rock

War-Rock: ¿eh? Como que hablar

Lyra: anda ven "ya"

War-Rock: odio a las mujeres…

Ambos extraterrestres salen por la ventana dejando solos a Misora y Subaru, la chica entiende que Lyra hizo esto para tener otra oportunidad… cuando Misora va a hablar Subaru le dice

Subaru: tu amuleto…aquí lo tengo… me dio mucha suerte… gracias de nuevo…es algo que jamás pienso perder

Misora: Subaru-Kun… yo…

Antes de que la chica prosiga Subaru se empieza a levantar la chica trata de detenerlo pero el le dice

Subaru: por favor Misora, tengo que hacer esto…

El chico se sienta en su cama con mucho esfuerzo entonces se voltea un poco coloca su cara frente a la misora y entonces en algo que nadie hubiese imaginado Subaru Besa a Misora…pero en la frente… la chica se pone de Mil colores al sentir el beso y entonces cuando el chico separa sus labios le dice

Subaru: misora… te prometo, que nunca te dejare…te prometo que no te voy hacer llorar, y si lo hago, será de felicidad… (luego le lanza una sonrisa) gracias otra vez por tu regalo, en cuanto pueda salir de aquí podré comprarte el helado que te debo

La chica escucha todo pero sigue Rojísima con el beso que recibió de Subaru… ella solo asiente con la cabeza y Subaru le dice

Subaru: tengo sueño…creo (mientras se recuesta de nuevo) me dormiré, perdón Misora chan…

El chico cierra los ojos y Misora le dice

Misora: que tengas bonitos Sueños…Subaru-Kun y…gracias

El chico se duerme profundamente y la chica se levanta, sale de la habitación de Subaru y baja a donde están los papas del chico, al verla bajar la mama pregunta

Akane: ¿como esta?

Misora: se despertó (y me beso en la frente… nunca lo olvidare…) platico conmigo unos minutos y se volvió a dormir… discúlpenme no era mi in…

Akane: tranquila Misora-chan se que no lo despertaste tu…

Daigo: hola chica… he oído hablar mucho de ti

Misora: señor Hoshikawa…

Daigo: llámame Daigo (lanzando una sonrisa)

Misora ve la sonrisa del señor e inmediatamente recuerda la de Subaru luego mira a la señora y le sonríe un poco, la señora entiende que quiere decir con esa sonrisa y ella también sonríe dejando algo confundido a Daigo

Misora: claro Daigo-san… es un placer, yo soy Hibiki Misora.

Daigo: ¿y ya besaste a mi hijo?

Misora:… ¿eh? (roja como un tomate)

Akane: ¡querido! No hagas esa clase de preguntas

Daigo: no es que… yo… perdóname Misora-chan

Misora:… no se preocupe Daigo-san bueno…ya es tarde creo que me tengo que ir… (Aunque apenas son las 4, no quiero molestar a Subaru-Kun)

Daigo: tengo una idea, que tal si te quedas a Dormir aquí

Misora: ¿eh? Bueno es que yo… (Dormir en casa de Subaru-Kun…)

Akane: excelente idea querido… si Misora-chan eres bienvenida aquí

Misora: bueno es que…

Akane: nada de "es que" ven (la toma de la mano) déjame te enseño el baño y demás cosas

Misora: esto…gracias… (O dios…me voy a quedar en casa de Subaru-Kun…)

Tras que la señora le enseñara el baño y demás partes de la casa, Misora sale de la casa se transforma en harp note y va al hotel por sus cosas, rápidamente regresa a la casa de Subaru, ambas van a ver al chico conversan un poco y tras la cena, le dicen donde dormirá

Akane: dormirás en la habitación de Subaru-Kun…

Misora: esto… gracias (que vergüenza dormir en la misma habitación que Subaru-Kun…)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

¿?: Aparentemente sobrevivió…

¿?: Si… pero igual quedo muy débil y además…descubrimos quien es Harp Note

¿?: Si… pronto cobraremos venganza… me las pagaras Rockman…

Final del capitulo 05

Capitulo 06

El significado del Beso y un ataque inesperado

En la casa de Subaru se encuentra Misora platicando con la señora Akane, ambas están platicando como muy buenas amiga, el señor Daigo se encuentra en el baño, mientras War-rock y Lyra están afuera de la casa platicando algunas hipótesis de que fue o quien quiso matar a Subaru, en la conversación de Akane y Misora ocurre el siguiente dialogo

Akane: y dime Misora, ¿desde cuando te gusta mi hijo? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

Misora se pone algo roja y le contesta

Misora: bueno… es algo complicado…

Akane: anda cuéntame quiero saber…

Misora: la primera vez que lo vi, estaba en vista point tocando una canción, ya que estaba muy deprimida, yo sin saberlo War-rock me estaba observando, y entonces escuche que alguien subía por las escaleras y allí fue cuando lo vi… era Subaru-Kun, al verlo acercarse yo le dije que me diera unos minutos para terminar mi canción… el espero escuchándome con una cara melancólica, al ver esa cara comprendí que el también estaba sufriendo, cuando termine de tocar la canción hable unos momentos con el y luego me fui… esa fue la primera vez que lo vi…

Akane: o… así lo conociste… y ¿Cómo te enamoraste de el?

Misora: al día siguiente era el concierto en echo Ridge, yo no quería tocar ese concierto así que me escondí… pedí ayuda por medio del transer para que alguien me escondiera, pero mi manager ya había advertido que si me veían le avisaran, tenia mucho miedo… entonces mientras estaba en vista point escondida, apareció el otra vez… seguía la señal y fue cuando me encontró, al verlo sentí un alivio enorme, me presente y entonces le pedí que me ayudara, el manager apareció de nuevo y nos escondimos, allí fue cuando el se ofreció a ayudarme, entonces me llevo a Amaken, me presento a Amachi-san y le pidió de favor que me escondiera aquí, luego Amachi sugirió que Subaru y yo hiciéramos una brotherband, Subaru se sentía inseguro de hacerlo, y es cuando el decide irse, pero ocurrió una mal función en el edificio, la cual el arreglo, aunque yo no sabia que el era Rockman, cuando lo hizo regreso y fue cuando pedí hablar con el… le conté sobre la muerte de mi madre y como me sentía en ese momento, fue entonces cual me dijo "si dejas de cantar harás triste a tu mama" al escucharlo decir eso, pensé que el tal vez comprendía mi dolor… fue cuando el manager entro y trato de llevarme a la fuerza, pero Subaru se puso frente a el, en ese momento me sentí protegida… el tipo tiro a Subaru al piso y fue cuando Amachi entro a defendernos, entonces me ordeno irme con el y fue cuando me despedí de Subaru, me sentía destrozada, entonces conocí a Lyra, que viene del mismo mundo que War-rock y ella me convenció de vengarme de todos, mis fans, mi manager… yo estaba llena de ira y entonces es cuando volví a ver a Subaru, el trato de persuadirme y yo…lo ataque… entonces el se transformo en Rockman y peleamos, cuando perdí con el, me explico sus temores y su dolor, y fue cuando me detuve… con sus ultimas palabras "yo entiendo como te sientes…yo quiero ayudarte" el alivio mi corazón… y tras el concierto final decidí buscar un nuevo yo…pero me sentía muy sola y fue cuando empecé a llorar, entonces Subaru me ofreció formar una brotherband y fue cuando vi la luz en sus ojos…y allí fue cuando me enamore de el… por que se que el esta dispuesto a cumplir su promesa… y se que siempre estará para mi cuando lo necesite…

Misora termina de hablar mirando hacia abajo, tiene una cierta vergüenza de platicar eso con la madre del chico que le gusta, entonces la señora al escuchar todo eso le dice

Akane: y yo te doy las gracias a ti… por que tu sacaste a mi hijo adelante… y siéndote sincera, yo creo mi hijo también te quiere tanto como tu a el

Misora voltea ver a la señora y le dice

Misora: señora akane… yo no creo que suba…

Akane: eso no lo se con toda seguridad, en eso tienes razón pero… yo lo presiento… se que Subaru te quiere mas de lo que tu quieres creer

Misora se queda seria unos instantes… y luego le dice a la señora

Misora: señora… ¿que significa un beso en la frente?

La señora akane se sorprende ante esa pregunta y le contesta con otra

Akane: ¿a que se debe la pregunta?

Misora: es que… hace unas horas cuando estaba con su hijo en la habitación el… me beso en la frente (misora dice eso mirando a la mesa de nuevo y con mucha vergüenza) cuando lo hizo me sentí muy extraña… yo jamás espere eso de el… pero no se que significa esa clase de beso…

Daigo: yo se que significa…

El señor Daigo aparece en la cocina recién salido de bañarse la chica mira con incredulidad al señor Hoshikawa…

Akane: o querido… que buen momento para que aparecieras…ya iba a explicarle el significado de ese beso a misora, pero quien mejor que tu para hacerlo…

Daigo: esto…pues are lo que pueda dice daigo (algo sonrojado)

Misora ve esa escena entre esposo, y por alguna razón desearía que eso le sucediera con Subaru en un futuro…entonces sale de sus pensamientos cuando el señora daigo comienza a explicar

Daigo: Subaru te beso en la frente por una razón… "protegerte"

Misora: ¿protegerme?

Daigo: así es… un beso en la frente significa que adquieres un compromiso con la persona que besaste, el te esta ofreciendo su protección… es una manera de decirte que no quiere lastimarte nunca.

Misora: yo…no sabía eso…

Akane: eso hizo mi esposo una vez

Daigo:…

Misora: yo esto…

Akane: y cuando eso hizo fue cuando me enamore de el perdidamente… (Mientras le lanza una sonrisa a su esposo) el lo hizo mientras yo estaba herida en un accidente y el mientras juraba que conseguiría ayuda me beso en la frente… ese beso me dio la confianza para esperarlo y creer en el

Daigo: hubo otra ocasión en que te bese en la frente… y Subaru miro eso

Misora: Subaru-Kun…

El apenas tenia unos 7 años… fue un día antes de irme al espacio… fue cuando me pediste que alguien mas hiciera esa misión y te dije que "solo yo podía hacerlo" te bese en la frente, Subaru lo vio y mas tarde me pregunto por que hice eso, y se lo explique… allí supo el significado del beso… pero lo que me impresiona es que te haya besado así tan repentinamente… yo creo que ese beso es mas que solo el deseo de protegerte

Akane: vez… misora chan… mi hijo te quiere mas de lo que te imaginas…

Misora: señora Akane… señor daigo… muchas gracias por explicármelo…

Akane: ahora tienes un ángel protector (lanzándole una sonrisa) y seguro el cumplirá esa promesa

Misora:… (Roja como un tomate) bueno creo debo dormirme…

Akane: si, me imagino estas muy cansada ven, vamos por las frazadas que vas a usar

Daigo: buenas noches Misora… y… no nada… solo ten fe en ti y veras que todo saldrá bien (lanzando su sonrisa)

Misora: gracias Daigo-san

Las mujeres suben al segundo piso y de un closet sacan las frazadas, luego la señora Hoshikawa abre la puerta al cuarto de Subaru, entonces aun lado de la PC del chico las colocan en el piso y hacen un tendido para Misora la chica le da las gracias solemnes (haciendo una inclinación en con la cabeza a la señora akane) y la señora se retira no sin antes decirle

Akane: no temas… tu puedes Misora… solo ten fe en ti misma

La señora cierra la puerta y misora se recuesta en el tendido, mira hacia la ventana, a la cual Subaru siempre miraba cuando se sentía muy deprimido y solo dice en voz baja…

Misora: que hermoso esta el cielo hoy…ojala Subaru lo mirara… Entonces la chica se levanta de su tendido, sube las escaleras lentamente y llega y se pone a una distancia prudente de la cama de Subaru… se sienta en la orilla de la ventana y lo observa… la luz que entra de de dicha ventana hace que Subaru se vea…hermoso, misora se sonroja al verlo, y tras mirarlo unos minutos entonces ella decide hacer lo que el hizo, entonces se levanta y se acerca a el la chica se sienta al costado de la cama, de nuevo acaricia su mejilla y se reclina, y besa su frente…tal y como el lo hizo en la tarde… luego tiene la tentación de besarlo en la boca… y trata de hacerlo, entonces coloca sus labios a la altura de los Subaru y comienza a acercarse para besarlo, recuerda lo cerca que estuvo de hacerlo en la mañana cuando huían de las fans de Subaru, pero cuando esta apunto de besarlo…se detiene y unas cuantas lagrimas caen de sus ojos… las cuales caen en el rostro de Subaru y ella misma se dice…

Misora: no… no debo hacerlo… no puedo hacerlo…

Entonces la chica se levanta y le dice a Subaru

Misora: te prometo que encontrare a quien te hizo esto…y lo voy a vencer… Lyra… (La chica se limpia las lágrimas)

En ese momento Lyra aparece frente a Misora al igual que War-Rock

Lyra: que ocurre Misora…

Misora: es tiempo de averiguar quien le hizo esto a Subaru-Kun…

Lyra: Misora pero no crees que deberi…

Misora: se lo prometí a Subaru-Kun, me lo prometí a mi misma, esto lo resolveremos tú y yo, ¿estas conmigo?

Lyra: si tanto significa para ti entonces hagámoslo

War-rock escucha todo y entonces les dice

War-Rock: oigan no pueden hacer eso, si lo hacen podría ponerse en peligro, no sabemos quien es el que causo esto…

Misora: eso vamos averiguar, yo no dejare que esas personas ataquen a Subaru-Kun de nuevo

War-Rock: Misora, piensa bien esto…no debes de…

Misora: denpa henkan… Hibiki Misora… on Air

Entonces la chica se combina con Lyra y se transforman en Harp Note

Misora: Lyra vayamos a donde ocurrió el incendio tal vez encontremos alguna pista allí

Lyra: entendido

Ambas entonces suben a un camino de energia denpa y desaparecen de la vista de War-Rock el cual mira impotente como ese par de mujeres se alejan y su atina a decir

War-Rock: odio a las mujeres…y mas aun a las que están enamoradas, son como yo cuando están ese estado… actúan antes de pensar… (voltea a ver a Subaru el cual sigue dormido) Subaru… ojala estuvieras bien para ir a patear el trasero de los que intentaron matarte…

En el cielo Harp Note se mueve a una velocidad asombrosa, y llega al lugar del incendio entran a la casa e inmediatamente van al segundo piso…

Harp Note:… (Se imagina a Subaru caminando por esos corredores llenos de humo, y hace que la rabia de la chica aumente) aquí no hay nada vayamos a la cocina

Ya allí checan los aparatos que se manejan con energia denpa y Lyra inmediatamente siente algo anormal en la estufa

Lyra: siento… una presencia de un extraterrestre FM

Misora: ¿enserio? ¿Entonces es obra de los FM otra vez?

Lyra: no sabría decirlo con toda seguridad, pero dudo que sea un ataque del rey Cepheus ya que se hizo amigo de Subaru, debe ser obra de alguien mas

Misora: quien… ¿Quién le tiene tanto odio a Subaru como para matarlo…?

¿?: Eso yo podría respondértelo fácilmente…

Harp note voltea y ve alguien parado allí en la entrada de la cocina, la chica inmediatamente asume una posición defensiva y pregunta

Harp Note: ¿quien eres? ¿Por qué atacaste a Subaru?

¿?: jo… esas son 2 preguntas muy interesantes, bueno por ahora me limitare a hablar con mis poderes… Gemini Thunder…

Un enorme rayo sale disparado del brazo del misterioso sujeto e inmediatamente Harp note usa la Barrier battle card y logra evitar el daño del ataque

¿?: Excelentes reflejos Harp note… o debería decir, Hibiki Misora

Harp note: ese ataque… ¿eres Gemini Spark?

¿?: jo… Gemini Spark… no lo creo… ¡Tidal wave!

Harp note: pero que… ese ataque

La gran ola de agua golpea a Harp note sacándola de la casa y cayendo a tierra golpeándose muy duro, la chica se pone de pie de inmediato, luego activa la carta Sword y se abalanza sobre el sujeto y justo cuando lo va a golpear

¿?: Mu barrier…

La espada de Misora topa con la barrera que solo Bly puede usar y es rebotada mientras esta en el aire el tipo lanza otro ataque

¿?: Crown Thunder

Un enorme rayo cae del cielo y golpea a Harp note, pero entonces cae un tronco en lugar de Harp Note

¿?: Kawarimi… e invisible a la vez, eres muy buena harp note…

Mientras tanto harp note se esconde tras una casa y habla con Lyra

Misora: Lyra que esta ocurriendo…como es posible que ese tipo use los ataques de los FM y además la Mu barrier, que ocurre aquí

Lyra: no puede ser…solo hay un Fm que puede hacer eso…

¿?: Así que me recuerdas Lyra

El sujeto aparece aun lado de Harp note, antes de que ella pueda reaccionar recibe una patada y de inmediato otra técnica…

¿?: Wolf Slash

Y con la tecnica de Wolf Woods daña gravemente a Harp note la cual cae de manera muy mala al piso

Harp note: ga…no puedo moverme…

¿?: Lyra largo tiempo sin verte

Lyra: esa voz… solo puedes ser tu… Chameleon

Chameleon: si soy yo

Misora: Chameleon…

Lyra: es una grave noticia el que el este aquí…

Misora: por que

Lyra: el…puede usar todas las habilidades de los Fm

Misora: tod…

Chameleon: así es… como mi nombre lo dice soy un camaleón, yo puedo usar cualquier tecnica de los Fm, por que yo he peleado con todos y cada uno de ellos, y ganado cada combate

Misora: y la barrera Mu…

Chameleon: eso no tienes necesidad de Saberlo… ahora desaparece querida

Chameleon cambia de forma otra vez y toma una forma que Misora reconoce de inmediato

Misora: Rock…man

Chameleon: rockbu…

Rockman: ¡rockbuster!

Un disparo de energia sale de la nada impactando a Chameleon el cual detiene su disparo, entonces Harp Note Voltea y encima de una casa observa a…

Harp Note: Rockman… Subaru-Kun (no… el no debería estar aquí…aun esta grave… Subaru-Kun… ¡no debiste venir!)

Rockman: hola… Misora chan…

¿Cómo es que Rockman esta allí?…eso veremos en el siguiente cap

Final capitulo 06

Capitulo 07

Rockman vs. Chameleon, al borde de la muerte

Rockman brinca y cae a un lado de Harp Note, el se acerca a ella y le pregunta

Rockman: ¿estas bien?

Harp Note: Subaru-Kun… no deberías estar aquí…

Rockman: Misora-chan… yo no voy a dejar que te dañen… yo te lo prometí…

En ese momento un disparo de Chameleon se escucha y Rockman activa la battle card Barrier deteniendo el ataque se voltea y de inmediato usa la battle card Mad vulcan y lanza una gran serie de disparos sobre Chameleon, luego cambia la battle card a una sword y se lanza a una gran velocidad y logra impactar a Chameleon en el costado, pero el escudo Mu se activa sacando de balance a Rockman y cayendo al piso y cuando Chameleon va a atacar war-rock se materializa y…

War-Rock: ¡Beast Slap!

Y le da un enorme zarpaso a Chameleon, el cual recibe de lleno y es mandado volar algunos metros y cayendo al piso (quedando semiinconsciente), Rockman, se levanta y…

Rockman: eso te pasa por lastimar a Miso… (Cae de Rodillas) no… ¡ahora no!

War-Rock: ¡Subaru!

Harp Note observa como Subaru cae de rodillas al piso, la chica se aterra y poniéndose de pie como puede, se acerca a el y le dice

Harp Note: ¡Subaru-kun! ¿Que te ocurre? (¿son los efectos dé la intoxicación?)

Rockman: Misora… estoy bien… tranquila… (Se empieza a poner de pie) solo… fue un tropezón…

Harp Note: no me mientas Subaru-kun, estas muy grave, ¡tú no deberías estar aquí!

Rockman: pero… es que tenía que ayudarte…

Harp Note: Subaru-kun… yo quería arreglar esto, quería saber por que te atacaron, quería evitar que pelearas…

Rockman: ¿crees que sabiendo que tu estas en peligro, voy a estar tranquilo? Misora-chan… ¿no sabes lo importante que eres para mí?

Al escuchar ese Reclamo de Subaru, Misora se siente culpable… pero a la vez feliz por lo que acaba de escuchar… la señora Akane tiene razón Subaru se preocupa mucho por ella, entonces Misora le pregunta a Subaru

Harp Note: como… ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí? ¿War-Rock te lo dijo?

War-Rock: no… yo no le dije… el se despertó solo

Rockman: si…

Regresemos unos 10 minutos justo cuando Harp Note Salía de la Habitación de Subaru, el chico se despierta por que siente algo mojado en su cara…

Subaru: ¿eh? Que paso… ¿esta lloviendo? (el chico coloca una de sus manos sobre su cara y recoge una de las lagrimas de Misora) que es esto…

War-rock que estaba hablando consigo mismo voltea y ve a Subaru despierto

War-Rock: hola chico…

Subaru: (se coloca los visualizadores) War-Rock… que esta pasando…por tengo la cara mojada… no Será que me estabas haciendo una broma…

War-Rock: no… no… bueno si… si te estaba echando agua en la cara (no puedo dejar que se entere que Misora se esta quedando aquí…)

Subaru nota el titubeo de War-Rock y entonces comienza a preguntarle

Subaru: dime… que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí… la verdad War-Rock

War-Rock: no… es que yo… no puedo decírtelo

Subaru: war-rock… (El chico comienza a levantarse)

War-Rock: no Subaru tu no debes estar de pie…

Subaru: no…tengo que saber que esta ocurriendo y si no me dices tu entonces…

El chico voltea a la parte inferior de su cuarto y ve unas frazadas tiradas en el piso, luego observa en un rincón una especie de maleta y arriba de ella el vestido que Misora traía en la tarde…

Subaru: war-rock… por que esta la ropa de Misora-chan aquí…

War-Rock: (demonios… por eso odio a las mujeres…) Misora…se esta quedando aquí

Subaru: ¿eh? Cuando dices aquí… dices que…

War-Rock: si… esta durmiendo aquí en tu cuarto

El chico se pone Rojo de la vergüenza… una niña de 11 años esta durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que el…

Subaru: bueno…esto… porque se quedo aquí… digo no me molesta pero…

War-Rock: ella esta muy preocupada por ti y tus papas la invitaron a quedarse… (Eso y que estuvieron conversando de lo que siente por ti…)

Subaru: no debió quedarse... ¿y donde esta ahora?

War-Rock: bueno… creo que fue al baño… (Si se entera que no esta…)

Subaru:… entonces si ella esta en el baño… ¿donde esta Lyra? (el chico voltea a todos lados y no logra verla) no esta…

War-Rock: diablos…

Subaru: War-Rock que me estas ocultando… ¿Misora no esta aquí verdad?

War-Rock atrapado en el acto, no le queda de otra más que decir la verdad

War-Rock: ella se transformo en Harp Note…

Subaru: Harp Note… (El chico abre los ojos como platos) ¿Paso algo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde esta?

War-Rock: bueno… es mí culpa el que no este aquí

Subaru: explícate War-Rock

War-Rock: durante el incendio cuando intentaba acercarme note una barrera de energía contra formas denpa y Lyra y yo, dedujimos que todo esto para tenderte una trampa y separarte de mi… así estarías mas vulnerable para matarte…

El chico analiza las palabras de war-rock y repentinamente recuerda algo

Subaru: recuerdo que había alguien en el incendio, alguien que me dijo que Moriría allí mismo… fue cuando decidí sin importarme el riesgo. Entrar al baño de la casa, meterme bajo la regadera, mojarme lo mas posible y salir de allí corriendo entre las llamas, pero al momento de estar en el 1er piso, me cayo un pedazo de madera en la cabeza, y dure un minuto en el piso… allí fue cuando me queme las manos tratando proteger al niño de las llamas…

War-Rock: eso explica el golpe, pero… la persona que estaba allí… ¿Cómo era?

Subaru: era de mi misma complexión… (El chico cambia el tema) y todas tus sospechas, ¿Que tienen que ver con que Misora-chan no este aquí?

War-Rock: ella… fue a buscar a quien te lastimo

Subaru:… Misora-chan (no…ella esta en peligro por mi culpa otra vez…) War-Rock tenemos que ir a buscarla

War-rock en ese momento le replica al chico

War-Rock: no podemos salir… estas muy lastimado, el doctor dijo que no podías salir ni exponerte a ejercicios muy duros, si haces eso seguro tu cuerpo no lo soportaría y recaerías…

Subaru: eso no me importa, tengo que buscar a Misora-chan… (el chico se coloca el v-hunter en su muñeca cuando lo hace sufre un pequeño Mareo, el cual war-rock nota)

War-Rock: Subaru… tu no estas nada bien… ¡no debes de salir!

Subaru: ¡que no lo entiendes war-rock! ¡Yo le prometí a Misora, que yo la protegería!, y eso es algo que tu ni nadie puede evitar…denpa henkan War-rock

War-Rock: de acuerdo… no puedo negarme cuando hablas así… esa chica debe significar demasiado como para arriesgar tu vida…

Subaru:… ¡Denpa henkan… Hoshikawa Subaru on…Air!

El chico se transforma en Rockman pero enguanto lo hace cae de rodillas al piso

Subaru: maldición…duele mucho…

War-Rock: tenemos 10 minutos como máximo Subaru…no podemos exceder ese tiempo… si lo hacemos podría ser mortal para ti

Subaru: de acuerdo… vamos… war-rock

Volvemos al momento presente…

Rockman: y así fue como llegue aquí

War-Rock: así es… y ya llevamos 4 minutos transformados… tenemos como limite 6 minutos para matar a ese maldito bastardo, si no lo hacemos la vida de Subaru…

Subaru: cállate War-Rock…

Harp Note: Subaru-kun… por que…

Subaru: ya te lo dije… no dejare que te dañen, aun si defenderte me mata

Chameleon: vaya… que tierno

Rockman: mantente atrás Harp Note

Chameleon: hola Hoshikawa Subaru

Chameleon se levanta con una asombrosa velocidad se estira un poco y luego añade

Chameleon: nada mal War-rock… se nota que te has hecho más fuerte

War-Rock: jo… largo tiempo Chameleon, desgraciadamente no tengo el tiempo para darte la paliza que te mereces

Chameleon: ¿desde cuando te ablandaste War-Rock? …estas preocupado por ese chico… Subaru

Rockman: que demonios eres… y por que trataste de matarme…

Chameleon: bueno… es fácil… tu mataste a mis hermanos… Corvus y Virgo

Rockman: hermanos…

War-Rock: no eran hermanos realmente, era socio con ellos en todos los crímenes que cometían en el planeta FM

Rockman: ya veo… y vienes a buscar venganza

Chameleon: exacto, vengo a matarte Hoshikawa Subaru, y luego a ti War-Rock…

Harp Note escucha todo en silencio, ese extraterrestre lo dice como si nada "voy a matarte Subaru" la chica teme lo peor por Subaru… ella trata de acercarse a Rockman y el le dice

Rockman: Harp Note… no te preocupes (luego voltea y le sonríe) yo te protegeré… vamos War-Rock

War-Rock: si…

Rockman se lanza sobre Chameleon, mientras Harp cae al suelo… la sonrisa de Subaru, y como el esta allí por ella la hacen sentir muy mal…

Harp Note: no… no quería que pasara esto

Mientras tanto Rockman se enfrasca en un duelo con Chameleon

Rockman: ¡Rockbuster!

Chameleon: Gemini Thunder

Ambos poderes chocan creando una explosión que deja una gran nube de humo, en ese momento Rockman aprovecha y activa otra battle card,

Rockman: Wide sword

El chico se abalanza sobre la posición en la que cree esta Chameleon pero al lanzar el golpe no hay nada allí, Chameleon aparece por detrás de Subaru y ejecuta el Crown Thunder el impacto a Subaru es tan repentino que el chico sale disparado al piso y crea un cráter donde cae, luego Chameleon cambia de forma de Nuevo, esta vez adopta la forma de Queen ophiuca y lanza el ataque mas letal de dicho FM

Chameleon: ¡Gorgon Eye!

El rayo sale disparado sobre el Rockman pero el reacciona rápido y usa una battle card

Rockman: invisible

El ataque atraviesa a Rockman luego el chico se mueve rápidamente y usa otro battle chip

Rockman: heavy cannon

El disparo sale a gran velocidad y logra impactar a Chameleon, pero de nuevo la barrera Mu detiene el ataque, Rockman solo dice

Rockman: demonios…esa barrera

War-Rock: es raro… como es posible que el este usando dicha habilidad, no creo que se haya encontrado con Bly…

Rockman: no lo se, pero… (El chico vuelve a caer de rodillas) ¡Maldita sea!

Harp Note: ¡Rockman!

Lyra: esta llegando al limite

Misora: Subaru-kun…

Subaru: Maldición… me duele todo el cuerpo

War-Rock: solo nos quedan 2 minutos Subaru… tenemos que darle con todo lo que tenemos… si no estaremos en problemas

Subaru: entiendo… no puedo dejar que Misora sea lastimada…

Chameleon: deberías preocuparte más por ti que por ella…

Chameleon aparece rápidamente frente a Rockman, luego le da un rodillazo en la cara, seguido de un puñetazo, luego con una patada lo eleva y mientras Rockman esta en el Aire Harp Note abre los ojos con un terror grandísimo al ver la forma que adopta Chameleon, y esa es…Taurus

Chameleon: ox tackle

Y justo cuando va a impactar a Rockman unas cuerdas lo detienen

Harp Note: Machine Gun String

Chameleon: pero que…

Luego la chica con toda la fuerza que tiene lanza otro ataque

Harp Note: ¡Shock Note!…

Pero la barrera de Mu detiene de Nuevo el ataque

Chameleon: ¡no interfieras maldita mocosa!

El villano se libera de las cuerdas que lo detienen y cambia su dirección de ataque hacia Harp Note… va a una velocidad impresionante justo cuando va a impactarla Rockman se interpone y recibe de lleno el impacto el chico sale disparado y se estrella contra una pared

Chameleon: eres un idiota…

Harp Note: ¡Rockman!

La chica rápidamente corre hacia el héroe de Azul y al verlo entra en pánico a perdido su forma de Rockman y lo único que ve allí es a Subaru gravemente herido

Misora: ¡Subaru-kun! No… ¡No!

Chameleon: vaya… jajaja que divertido… pronto estarás junto a el niña

Harp Note:… no te lo pienso perdonar…

Harp Note voltea y en su cara solo hay una emoción… "ira" inmediatamente se lanza sobre Chameleon, lanzando su pulse song Chameleon trata de defenderse con la barrera Mu pero no puede, el ataque logra impactarlo y paralizarlo

Chameleon: no puedo moverme… que demonios

Harp Note: ¡Shock Note!

Las notas musicales golpean a Chameleon luego la chica usa su otra técnica, la Machine Gun String y lo detiene en el aire lo jala hacia ella y en ese momento ella activa otra battle card

Harp Note: Heavy cannon

Chameleon: ¿estas loca? ¡a tan corta distancia te dañaras a ti también!

Harp Note: eso no me Interesa… ¡mientras pueda protegerlo nada me importa!

La chica termina de activar la carta y una gran explosión ocurre ambos son lanzados por el aire a una gran velocidad la chica cae a un lado de Subaru y Chameleon al lado opuesto de Subaru

Chameleon: maldición… el escudo por que no funciona… ¡por que!

La chica pierda la transformación en Harp Note por el daño tan masivo que recibió, ella con gran dolor se acerca a Subaru y comienza a acariciar la mejilla…

Misora: perdóname… Subaru-kun… no pude defenderte… no lo dañe lo suficiente… no quería ponerte en peligro… lo siento tanto

Chameleon se levanta y la chica lo ve… siente que todo esta acabado derepente una gran espada aparece y golpea y Chameleon

Chameleon: pero que… ¡gah!

Bly: Laplace… vuelve a mí

La gran espada vuelve en la dirección que venia Misora Observa sobre la casa y ve a alguien de color negro…

Misora: Bly…

Chameleon: ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Bly: mi nombre no te interesa solo debes saber una cosa… aquí mueres…

Chameleon: Mu barri…

Bly: demasiado lento…

Bly aparece a una gran velocidad frente a Chameleon y le da un espadazo en el pecho Chameleon solo emite un grito de dolor y dice

Chameleon: maldición… no importa… ya volveré a matar a Rockman…

Usando una habilidad extraña Chameleon desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro que permita seguirlo, Bly trata de sentirlo pero no nota nada

Bly: tsh… maldito bastardo… eres solo una basura…

Entonces el chico voltea y ve a Misora aun lado de un Subaru gravemente herido

Bly: vaya vaya… así que Rockman esta aquí… es mas que perfecto, es tiempo de ajustar cuentas

El comienza a caminar hacia Misora y Subaru, la chica siente un gran temor, es Bly el que esta frente a ella, el chico que juro que mataría a Subaru… ella se levanta como puede y se coloca frente a Subaru extiende sus brazos y le dice a Bly

Misora: no dejare que lo toques

Bly: de nuevo tu… vaya que eres una molestia… apártate mi problema no es contigo, es con el

Misora: no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Subaru-kun

Bly: tonterías… Laplace

La gran espada se materializa en la mano de Bly, el chico alza dicha espada frente a Misora y la coloca justo enfrente de su cara

Bly: hazte aun lado si no quieres morir…

Misora: no me voy a mover…

Bly: ¿acaso no valoras tu patética viva?…

Misora: sin el… (Mientras suelta una lagrima) yo no podría vivir…

Bly:…

Entonces el chico baja su espada y le da la espalda a Misora mientras le dice

Bly: amor… no tolero a ese idiota, y tu eres igual que el… por ahora lo dejare vivir, no tiene sentido matarlo si esta allí tirado (luego le lanza un objeto a Misora el cual la chica atrapa) eso es una medicina especial de mi civilización, dáselo y en un día estará como nuevo, y dile que se prepare… que cuando acabe con ese bastardo que robo tecnología de Mu… vendré por el…

Bly desaparece y Misora esta en una crisis… voltea a ver a Subaru e inmediatamente sin pensar en las consecuencias le da la medicina en la boca y de inmediato el chico abre los ojos…

Subaru: Misora…chan…

Misora: o… Subaru-kun… gracias a dios que estas vivo…

War-Rock: ah… ese maldito de Chameleon… atacar a una mujer herida…

Lyra: Misora… no debiste intervenir te pusi…

Misora: yo no iba a dejar que Subaru saliera lastimado…todo esto es mi culpa…

Subaru: Misora… tú no tienes la culp…

Misora: vamos Subaru-kun te llevare a casa

La chica se vuelve a combinar y se transforma en Harp note toma a Subaru y lo coloca en sobre su espalda y en unos minutos llegan a casa de Subaru… la chica recuesta a Subaru en su cama y luego vuelve a ser Misora, Lyra se lleva a war-rock (por la fuerza) afuera de la casa para que ambos chicos platiquen…

Misora:…

Subaru:… Misora, por favor… yo tenía que defenderte…yo…

Misora:… Subaru-kun yo no puedo… no debo estar junto a ti…

Subaru: misora… que ocurre… por que estas diciendo eso

Misora: siempre que trato de ayudarte, o hacerte feliz, una desgracia ocurre… siempre tienes que ayudarme siempre tienes que protegerme, y ahora cuando intento protegerte, casi te matan… no Subaru-kun… (Mientras comienza a llorar) lo siento tanto…

Subaru esta frío… no sabe que decir… la chica esta diciéndole que prefiere estar lejos de el a que lo lastimen mas, el chico por alguna razón que desconoce tiene un nudo en la garganta… quiere hablar pero nada sale... ver llorar a Misora lo hace sentir peor… tras 2 minutos de que ella este llorando… el decide.

Subaru:…(el chico se sienta de nuevo y se voltea hacia Misora) Misora-chan… yo… lo lamento tanto…

Misora: no Subaru-kun… no entiendes… quien lo lamenta soy yo… ese amuleto… en lugar de darte suerte te esta haciendo mas daño, todo lo que se relacione a mi te afecta…

Subaru: ¡ya basta!

Subaru alza la voz de manera repentina la chica se le queda mirando aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Subaru se tranquilaza un poco y luego habla

Subaru: cuando estaba en el incendio… me cayo un pedazo de madera en la cabeza… cuando estaba en el piso, no podía moverme, entonces mire el amuleto que me diste… me acorde de ti, la sonrisa que tenias cuando me lo diste, y eso me dio la fuerza para levantarme… y salir de allí, y también… tus lagrimas, me despertaron y me permitieron ir a ayudarte, Misora-chan… tu no me haces daño… me haces un bien… me das el valor para hacer cosas que yo solo no podría hacer…

Misora: pero Subaru-kun yo…

El chico se lanza sobre Misora y le da un Abrazo, la chica se queda en shock, luego se empieza a poner Roja… el chico la aprieta muchísimo mas y le dice

Subaru: no entiendes Misora-chan… yo no te culpo de nada te pido, que no pienses de esa manera, nada es tu culpa, es mía por hacerme de enemigos tan peligrosos, algo mas, la persona a la que le prometí defenderla no puede replicar nada de eso, es una promesa que pienso cumplirte hasta el final aun si me cuesta la vida… ¿entendido misora chan?…

La chica se queda sin palabras ante esas cosas que Subaru le ha dicho, luego ella alza sus manos y también lo abraza, y lo único que atina a decirle es…

Misora: Gracias…Subaru-kun

El abrazo dura un minuto luego, Subaru recuerda 2 cosas, que esta en su cuarto abrazando a una chica a las 12 AM y lo otro que esta solo con ella entonces el se separa de ella la chica se queda mirándole mientras el comienza a tartamudear

Subaru: Misora-chan lo siento yo… esto jajaja no pienses mal de mi… yo

Misora: Subaru-kun… a veces eres raro… (Risa picara)

Subaru: oye que… quisiste decir con…

La chica se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Subaru… el chico se pone rojo como un tomate y ella le dice

Misora: me voy a dormir… buenas noche Subaru-kun y gracias… por el abrazo… y tus palabras… (Por que…por que aun no puedo decírselo…)

Subaru: a… si claro… buenas noches Misora chan… pero

El chico se levanta de su cama y le dice a Misora…

Subaru: tú duermes aquí

Misora: ¿en tu cama? No Subaru yo…

Subaru: yo no voy a dejar que duermas en el piso…anda hazlo… si no me voy a sentir ofendido

La chica solo asiente y con algo de vergüenza se acuesta la cama del chico que le gusta luego el le lanza una sonrisa y se reclina y le besa la frente a Misora, de nuevo Misora se pone roja, pero ahora muchísimo mas al saber el significado de ese beso y le dice

Subaru: buenas noches Misora-chan

El baja las escaleras y se recuesta en donde misora pensaba dormir inicialmente, la chica sigue rojísima y tras unos minutos solo dice para si misma…

Misora: buenas noches… mi Subaru-kun…

Final capitulo 07

Capitulo 08

Una Rubia indeseable… las rivales hablan

Amanece en Echo Ridge, Misora Hibiki se encuentra en la habitación de Subaru despertando por los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana al despertar Lyra se acerca de inmediato

Lyra: buenos días… Misora

Misora: buenos días Lyra… (Luego voltea a ver a Subaru) como durmió el anoche…

Lyra: pues diría que bien… aunque habla demasiado cuando duerme

Misora: ¿habla dormido?

En eso interviene War-Rock en la conversación

War-Rock: bueno Misora… es una mala costumbre que tiene jajaja… aunque hablo más de lo normal anoche.

Lyra: ¿anoche fue anormal?

War-Rock: demasiado diría yo jajaja…

Misora: bueno… de que hablan… siento me están ocultando algo

Ambos extraterrestres voltean a verse y ambos empiezan a decir

War-Rock: ¿se lo digo yo, o tú?

Lyra: se lo diré yo, tú eres un bruto

War-Rock: agh… como odio a las mujeres…

Lyra se voltea hacia misora y comienza a hablar

Lyra: anoche War-Rock y yo estábamos platicando, cuando derepente Subaru empezó a hablar dormido y decía lo siguiente "Misora-chan… no te vayas, no es tu culpa… perdóname misora chan…"

Misora: ¿eh? ¿Enserio estaba diciendo eso?

Lyra: si… pero eso no es lo mas interesante

Misora: ¿interesante?

Lyra: si… luego añadió "te quiero Misora chan…"

La chica se queda en shock unos segundos, y repite lo que acaba de decir Lyra, "te quiero Misora-chan" Subaru lo dijo… y ¿por que diría eso en sueños? La chica sale del transe al escuchar que una puerta se abre

Akane: Subaru… por que esta aquí en el piso

La chica se levanta rápidamente de la cama de Subaru y saluda a la señora

Misora: buenos…días…esto yo…no es lo que parece… es que

War-Rock: hola Akane… lo que pasa es que Subaru anoche le ofreció la cama a Misora… bueno mas que ofrecérsela "la obligo a dormirse en su cama" no pienses que ella lo quito de aquí

La señora Akane mira a Misora la cual siente una gran pena, luego voltea a ver a Subaru y se sonríe

Akane: este chico no cambia… tranquila Misora-chan, yo nunca pensé que lo quitaste… lo quieres demasiado para hacerle algo así

La chica se sonroja y le dice

Misora: señora… no diga eso enfrente de Subaru-kun, que tal si se despierta…

Akane: jajaja, que tímida eres… bueno ¿no te gustaría desayunar?

Misora: bueno pensaba irme temprano y…

Akane: nada de eso no te vas de aquí hasta que el despierte

Misora: pero…

Akane: anda chica si quieres tomar un baño esta disponible y recuerda, siéntate como en tu casa

La señora Akane sale de la habitación y Misora, sin mas remedio que aceptar la invitación de Akane, se acerca a su maleta y saca un cambio de ropa y se dirige al baño cuando va a salir, mira a Subaru y le dice

Misora: buenos días…mi Subaru-kun

Y sale, después de tomar un baño y cambiarse, y usar la ropa que usa siempre, baja las escaleras al segundo piso y llega a la cocina donde la señora Akane la espera.

Akane: Ey llegas a tiempo, pasa ya esta listo el desayuno

Misora: esto…gracias

Akane: no seas tan tímida, pronto te veré mas seguido por aquí

Misora: ¿seguido?

Akane: bueno cuando seas novia de Subaru…

Misora: se… se… ¡señora!... (Roja como un tomate), yo esto…

Akane: Misora-chan, ¿no se lo has dicho verdad?

Misora: no…

Akane: ya veo… dime algo Misora chan

Misora: ¿si?

Akane: ¿has pensado en otra forma de decírselo?

Misora: ¿otra forma?

Akane: si… no se, escribiéndoselo, o cantando, o no se…

Misora: es que… no puedo

Akane: no es que no puedas, ¿aun tienes miedo?

Misora: si… temo mucho… que no termine bien…

Akane:…Misora-chan… me recuerdas a mí

Misora: ¿a usted?

Akane: si… cuando me enamore de Daigo, trataba de decírselo y nunca podía, siempre había algo o alguien que evitaba se lo dijera

Misora: enserio… jajaja

Akane: a que se debe la risa

Misora: no señora, discúlpeme… es que eso mismo me pasa a mi

Akane: a ya veo… bueno el caso es que yo tuve que pensar en otra forma de decírselo, al final, decidí hacerle un pastel, y en ese pastel le escribí lo que sentía

Misora: y… ¿funciono?

Akane: no por que cuando se lo iba a dar me tropecé y le di con el pastel a el, y ambos caímos al piso… pero allí…

Misora: ¿allí?

Akane: si allí fue cuando estando tan cerca de el, lo bese…

Misora:… (Escucha atenta)

Akane: y fue cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el, y… el allí también se dio cuenta que me amaba y aquí estamos…

Misora: vaya… un beso, fue su forma de que el descubriera eso

Akane: si… tal vez tu también debes descubrir la forma en que debes hacérselo saber, si diciéndoselo con palabras no puedes, tal vez con acciones el se de cuenta

Misora:… yo besar a Subaru-kun… (Roja)

Akane: jajaja… vamos Misora-chan no estoy diciendo que lo beses, digo que busques una manera de hacérselo saber…

Misora: bueno… gracias por el consejo… (Aunque ya lo bese anoche…en la mejilla, no entiendo por que tengo miedo…)

Akane: y vale mas que lo hagas pronto, no vaya ser que te lo gane otra chica

Misora:… (Otra chica…)

Akane: bueno déjame prender la televisión, veamos que hay en las noticias…

Mientras tanto en una casa muy lujosa una chica Rubia se pasea por su casa bien arreglada como es la costumbre

Luna: me pregunto que estará haciendo Hoshikawa-kun, me dan ganas de ir a verlo, y como este sin hacer algo lo invito a salir

La televisión en su casa esta prendida así que se pone a escuchar las noticias en una de ellas se va a dar una cadena de sucesos… que va a alterar esta pequeña historia.

En la noticia siguiente el conductor dice lo siguiente

Conductor: y en lo que es la noticia bomba de esta mañana, referente a Hibiki Misora, la famosa idol y cantante, nos ha revelado una sorpresa que nadie sabia…

Luna: ¿eh? Misora… ahora que pasara con ella

Conductor: la mencionada anterior mente, fue vista enfrente de un incendio que ocurrió ayer en Echo Ridge, aparentemente estaba en una cita con un chico

Luna: ¡UNA CITA! No… no creo que…

Conductor: el chico parece ser Hoshikawa Subaru, mejor conocidos por todos como "Rockman"… así es… la famosa cantante esta saliendo con el mas grande héroe del planeta…

Luna: ¡! Esa pelirroja… (Cara de ira)

Conductor: si eso lo ha sorprendido querido televidente, aquí tenemos escenas de lo que sucedió en el lugar, aparentemente Subaru Hoshikawa, entro a la casa en llamas para tratar de salvar un niño que se quedo dentro, mientras Misora esperaba fuera a que su chico volviera e aquí las escenas tomadas por un testigo…

Luna: Hoshikawa… (Ve las escenas donde Subaru entra) por que no se transformo en Rockman... por que no le ayuda Misora…

Conductor: tras unos minutos dentro el chico logra salir con el niño en sus brazos y entregárselo a su madre, y como aprecian en la imagen camina hacia Misora y luego se desmaya

Luna: NO… NO HOSHIKAWA…

Conductor: pero si allí creían terminaba todo se equivocan, Misora… el secreto mas grande de Misora a quedado descubierto, aparentemente ella es "Harp Note" la misteriosa chica que siempre ayuda a Rockman… observe la imagen

Luna: ¡que! (observa como Misora se transforma en Harp Note) que…ocurre, por que se transformo justo después de que el salio… POR QUE NO LO AYUDO…

Conductor: Misora entonces tomo a Subaru Hoshikawa, y se lo llevo a no se sabe donde, pero por la reacción anterior a levantarlo, parecía estar en un estado de gravedad enorme… y hasta ahora no sabemos de Hibiki Misora, no se le ha visto en publico desde ayer, algunos creen que se encuentra junto a Hoshikawa Subaru, en cuanto sepamos algo se lo haremos saber…

Y allí termina la noticia, Luna esta en un doble estado emocional "ira y preocupación" entonces sin pensarlo sale de su casa rumbo a la de Subaru.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Subaru, Ambas mujeres, junto con los extraterrestres acaban de ver la misma noticia… y las reacciones no se hacen esperar…

Akane:… eso no es nada bueno…

Lyra: Misora-chan… ya saben nuestro secreto…

War-Rock: ¿acaban de decir que eres novia de Subaru?

Misora: NO… ¡no vi que había alguien filmando todo!

Lyra: ahora ya saben que eres Harp Note… ¿que haremos?

Misora: afrontar ese asunto

War-Rock: y que harás con respecto a lo de que ahora aproximadamente 6 de 10 personas en el país (War-Rock se sabe los ratings de los programas) acaban de ver y oír, que tuvieron una cita, y lo peor… que creen que eres novia de Subaru, Y NO SE LO HAS PEDIDO AUN

Misora: bueno…no se que are…

Subaru: buenos días gente…

Misora: ¡Subaru-kun!

El chico aparece de la nada parado en la puerta que lleva a la cocina, al verla reacción de Misora pone cara de "¿traigo algo en mi cara?" y luego pregunta

Subaru: ¿pasa algo Misora-chan?

Akane: hijo… ¿que escuchaste?

Subaru: nada mama, acabo de llegar aquí… ¿hay algo que no deba saber?

Misora: bueno esto…

Akane: nada hijo… solo nos sorprendiste un poco

Subaru: a ya veo… por alguna razón me siento muchísimo mejor que ayer

Misora: (la medicina de Bly…)…

War-Rock: oye chico tenemos proble…

Lyra: ¡cállate War-Rock!

Y de inmediato Lyra le da un golpe a War-Rock

War-Rock: oye no me golpees, además se entera queramos o no

Subaru: ¿de que hablas War-Rock?

Lyra: ¿War-Rock no entiendes lo difícil que es para misora esto?

Subaru: (se asusta) ¿pasa algo Misora-chan? Si es por lo de anoche…

Akane: ¿Anoche? ¿Qué paso anoche?

Subaru: diablos… mama… quiero que no te enojes… te explicare… y antes que nada Misora no tiene la culpa…

El chico le cuenta lo que sucedió anoche, obviamente evitando hablar del beso y Abrazo, Misora ayuda a Subaru a explicarle todo a su mama y la señora queda en silencio y solo les dice

Akane: Subaru… hiciste mal en salir así en ese estado a buscar a Misora… pero estoy orgullosa de que hayas hecho eso…y me alegro (mientras se seca una lagrima traicionera) que estés bien… y Misora-chan… gracias por querer cuidar de mi hijo…

Misora: señora…discúlpeme por no decírselo hace rato…

Akane: tranquila no pasa nada…

Subaru que es alguien que no olvida cosas tan fácilmente pregunta

Subaru: ¿y que es lo difícil para ti Misora-chan…? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La chica se pone roja como un tomate… además de que le entra un miedo enorme… la chica al sentir la mirada de Subaru sobre ella, empieza a sentir remordimientos y entonces decide hablar

Misora: bueno hoy en las noticias... me han descubierto

Subaru: ¿descubierto?

Misora: si… se han enterado que yo soy Harp Note…

Subaru: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Misora: si… ayer que te traje aquí me transforme frente a mucha gente… no podía perder tiempo buscando un lugar, estabas muy grave… y lo hice sin pensar…

Subaru: bueno… eso no es tan grave digo… eres "Hibiki Misora" ya eras conocida…

Misora: pero eso no es lo grave…

Subaru: ¿entonces?

Misora: bueno… es que también dijeron que…

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa de Subaru, al escucharlo la señora Akane se levanta, ambos chicos quedan en silencio, misora va a seguir hablando cuando se escucha una voz…

Luna: ¡Hoshikawa-kun!

Subaru: presidenta…

Misora: Luna…

La rubia entra a la cocina y ve a Subaru sentado como si nada en la mesa, con un pan que el chico acaba de tomar, al verlo la Rubia siente un gran alivio, y cuando se va a lanzar a Abrazarlo, observa bien y ve que Misora esta allí…

Luna: hola Misora… (Mirada de furia)

Misora: hola Luna (¿Por qué me esta mirando así?)

Luna: estas bien ¿Hoshikawa-kun? (mientras dirige su mirada al chico)

Subaru: bueno… si… estoy bien

Luna: no tienes ningún rasguño… ¿nada?

Subaru: a que se debe tanta pregunta luna

La señora se acerca a también a la cocina, luna termina de entrar y la señora pasa

Akane: parece que Luna-chan vio las noticias…

Subaru: ¿noticias? ¿Viste lo de que descubrieron que Misora-chan es Harp Note?

Luna:… si… lo vi y lo demás también

Misora: Luna…

Luna: cállate Misora… no quiero hablar contigo

Misora… (O no…vio toda la noticia…)

Subaru: presidenta… por que le hablas así a Misora…

War-Rock: (esto se va a convertir en una escena de masacre…)

Luna: ¿Qué no viste las noticias Hoshikawa-kun?

Subaru: no…no las vi

Luna: (mirando a Misora) bueno…te lo diré en resumen, la gente sabe que ella es Harp Note, también apareció cuando estabas saliendo del incendio de ayer, tu desmayo… y…

Misora: Luna por favor déjame…

Luna: cállate Misora… y lo otro Subaru… es que dicen que ella y tu son novios… ¿eso es cierto?

Subaru… ¿Qué?...

Luna: ¿que si tú y Misora son novios?…

Misora: todo esto es un mal entendido Luna

Luna: ¿y que quieres que mal entienda? La gente los vio juntos… además no quiero hablar contigo, yo pensé que tu al tener la misma habilidad que Subaru, podrías protegerlo, pero ni siquiera intentaste transformarte y ayudarlo ayer

Subaru: (¿me esta diciendo Luna… que la gente cree que yo y Misora somos novios?) oye Luna eso te lo puedo explicar yo…

Misora: oye Luna (levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente a ella) ¿por que tienes esa actitud conmigo? ¿Estuviste ayer allí? No… no sabes que paso así que no tienes derecho a hablarme así

Luna: mira pelirroja… me molesta el hecho de que no hayas ayudado a Hoshikawa ayer… TU QUE TIENES HABILIDADES POR QUE NO LO AYUDASTE

Misora: SI ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTELO SABRIAS POR QUE, PERO NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO DEJAS HABLAR NADA DE NADA ESO ES LO QUE MAS MOLESTA DE TI

Luna: TU… NO HAY EXCUSA ALGUNA QUE TE AYUDE, DEBISTE ENTRAR CON EL Y NO LO HICISTE

Misora: ESO ES CIERTO… DEBI ENTRAR CON EL NO TE LO NEGARE, PERO NO SABE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE LO OCURRIDO

Luna: YA BASTA, NO SABES COMO ME CAES MAL MISORA…

Misora: LO MISMO PODRIA DECIR DE TI LUNA SHIROGANE…

War-Rock: (dios…que ambiente mas tenso… así que esto es lo que los terrícolas llaman "defendiendo mi territorio")

Subaru esta frío… dos de sus amigas están peleando y se rehúsan a escucharlo, la señora Akane esta mirando todo en silencio… como mujer es la que mas entiende la situación, Subaru ve a 2 amigas peleando, la señora ve a "2 mujeres peleando por el chico que aman" entonces ella decide intervenir…

Akane: Luna… déjame explicarte que paso

Luna: señora Akane…

Akane: War-Rock y Lyra (ambos se materializan para que los vea luna) me explicaron que no podían estar en ese mismo lugar que ellos, había una especie de campo de fuerza que no los dejaba acercarse a ellos… por eso no pudieron transformarse… todo era una trampa para matar a mi hijo… y de no ser por Misora-chan… el estaría muerto… ella lo trajo aquí lo mas Rápido que pudo… y le estoy agradecida por salvarlo…

Subaru: mama…

Misora: señora Akane

Luna: ya veo… discúlpeme Señora… no era intención gritar… es que el ver a Hoshikawa lastimado, me dolió mucho… (Luego mira a Misora, pero su mirada no cambia…) Misora… tú y yo tenemos que hablar afuera…

Misora: de acuerdo…

Ambas chicas salen de la casa y Subaru trata de Seguirlas, pero la señora Akane lo detiene

Akane: Hijo… hay cosas que solo entre mujeres se pueden arreglar

Subaru: pero mama… ¿Por qué esta discusión sin sentido? ¿Por qué dice luna que todos creen que soy novio de Misora? ¿Podrías explicarme que esta ocurriendo?

Akane: hijo… es que en las noticias dijeron que tu y Misora tenían una cita, y dieron por sentado que tu eres su novio…

Subaru: pero… eso es un mal entendido…

Akane: Luna cree eso y por eso esta molesta con Misora

Subaru: ¿pero por que esta molesta?

Akane: hijo… no soy yo el que debe decirte esto pero… Luna

War-Rock: señora… ¿cree que es prudente esto?

Akane: War-Rock… tienes razón… yo no debo explicarle… ellas lo harán (luego mira a Subaru) hijo…por favor entiende algo, a partir de aquí vas a tener que tomar una decisión muy importante, y quiero que lo hagas con esto (mientras señala el pecho de Subaru, mas en concreto el corazón) de acuerdo…

Subaru: mama… (¿Qué decisión…? Misora-chan… que esta ocurriendo)

Afuera…

Luna: dime algo Misora… ¿realmente te gusta Subaru?

Misora: si… desde la primera vez que lo vi

Luna: ya veo… pues debes saber que el también me gusta a mi

Misora: ya lo sabía…

Luna: que perceptiva eres… y su pongo sabes que no dejare que te quedes con el

Misora: lo mismo podría decirte a ti

Luna: el me escogerá a mi

Misora:… (tal vez ella…)

Luna: ¿no se lo has dicho verdad? Tu silencio te delata, eso quiere decir que tal vez debería decírselo yo

Misora: tú…no lo harías… (pero tal vez ella si pueda hacerlo feliz)

Luna: claro que si… yo no tengo miedo como tu

Misora: tú… tú no entiendes nada

Luna: ¿entender? Lo que yo entiendo, es que esto es a quien ataque primero… y yo seré quien se lo diga a Hoshikawa-kun…

Misora:… (Por que me esta ocurriendo esto a mi…) bien luna… díselo… yo me rindo…

Luna: ¿de que hablas?

Misora: anoche pensaba irme de la vida de Subaru…por que simplemente le hago daño… el anoche trato de convencerme de lo contrario y lo logro (ese abrazo… ese beso…nunca lo olvidare…) pero con lo que ha sucedido hoy… será imposible que el y yo estemos juntos… Lyra…

Lyra se materializa junto a Misora

Lyra: dime misora…

Misora: vayámonos de aquí…

Lyra: Misora… lo que tu quieras así será…

Misora: gracias… Luna (mientras le lanza una sonrisa) hazlo feliz por favor… denpa henkan Hibiki misora on air…

Luna: Misora… (¿Por que esta haciendo esto?… ¿me lo esta dejando así sin mas?

La chica se transforma en Harp note, entra al cuarto de Subaru toma sus cosas y lanza una mirada a la habitación… será la ultima vez que ella este allí recuerda los 2 besos que recibió de Subaru, el que le dio a el, el abrazo… cuando le dio su amuleto, y empieza a llorar

Lyra: estas segura Misora…

Misora: si Lyra… lo amo tanto que no quiero dañarlo mas… no quiero pierda amistades por mi culpa y se que luna lo hará feliz…

La chica desaparece y Subaru en ese momento tiene una extraña sensación…

Subaru: acabo de sentir un escalofrío por mi cuerpo… Misora-chan…

En ese momento sale de la casa y justo en la entrada esta Luna…sola

Luna: Hoshikawa (lo ve salir) tengo que hablar contigo

Subaru: que ocurre Luna (mientras voltea a buscar a Misora) (no esta… donde estas Misora…)

Luna: Hoshikawa… podemos caminar un momento

Subaru: claro… (Misora-Chan… por favor aparece…)

Mientras tanto un extraño ser observo toda la situación y solo se sonríe y dice

Chameleon: vaya… es perfecto Rockman no sabe a donde fue Harp Note… es hora de deshacerme de esa molestia Rosa…

Y desaparece

¿Qué es lo que le espera a Misora… y que hará Subaru? Eso lo veremos en el penúltimo cap del fic

Capitulo 09

El deseo de Misora parte 1 La decisión de Subaru

Una chica de color Rosa se mueve por las ondas Denpa, su tristeza es grandisima, acaba de dejar al chico que le gusta, en manos de Luna Shirogane, su rival en el amor… pero ella esta convencida de que es lo mejor para Subaru, mas sin embargo cuando ya no puede mas decide bajar de el camino en la torre mas alta de la ciudad, allí ella se sienta, y mira hacia el suelo… y deja caer muchísimas lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, por que por mas lo intente, por mas que lo desee, ella quisiera estar junto a el…

Lyra: Misora… ¿realmente te sientes bien con esto? Aun tenemos tiem…

Misora: no Lyra… no… volver no es una opción… ya no puedo seguir molestando a Subaru-kun… ya no debo seguir causándole problemas…

Lyra: ¿pero no estas dejando ir a tu único amigo… al chico que te dio esperanzas? Te estas alejando de lo que te dio vida… por…

Misora: yo le debo eso y mas Lyra… por eso mismo no debo estar junto a el…

Lyra: Misora… enserio puedo preguntarte algo… ¿que tanto quieres a Subaru…?

Misora:…

Lyra: vamos Misora… contesta…

Misora: lo Amo… y muchísimo… el es mi "estrella fugaz…" siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme, sin importar los peligros, sin importar que tan difícil es la situación, el aparece y con su luz arregla todo…

Lyra: entonces Misora… si tanto lo quieres, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste primero a el su opinión?, ¿no crees que el se merece una buena explicación de por que te vas a alejar de el?… ¿no crees que el debe saber todo?...

Misora: yo… después de lo la mañana… de lo que le dijo Luna, no puedo mirarlo a la cara… me da tanto miedo que por esos rumores ya no quiera saber de mi…

Lyra: ahora te pregunto ¿no crees que estas subestimando demasiado a Subaru?

Misora se queda seria… suelta algunas lagrimas… y contesta con otra pregunta…

Misora: ¿a que te refieres con que lo subestimo?

Lyra: a eso… estas subestimando su madurez… ¿crees que el va a arruinar la amistad que tanto le costo hacer contigo? ¿Crees que por unos simples rumores el se alejara de ti? ¿Desde cuando eres así Misora…? ¿Desde cuando dudas así de Subaru?

La chica se queda seria… no sabe que contestar a eso solo balbucea…

Misora: pero… es que… yo…

Lyra: ¡contesta Misora! Dime que es lo que crees de el…

Misora: yo… no lo se… no se… no se… tengo miedo… temo perderlo, temo dañarlo… temo…

Lyra: bien… déjame te pregunto otra cosa mejor ¿si el estuviera en peligro, tu irías a salvarlo?

Misora: si… iría…

Lyra: y dime… ¿con tus dudas podrías realmente ayudarlo?

Misora: yo… no lo se…

Lyra: si lo sabes Misora… deja de tener miedo, enfréntalo… di lo…

Misora: no… no podría ayudarlo…

Lyra: ahora dime… ¿alejándote de el lo harás feliz?

Misora: yo…no lo…

Lyra: Misora…

Misora: no… no lo haría… feliz

Lyra: y dime Misora ¿Por qué no lo harías feliz?

Misora:… por que… el dijo que me protegería… que siempre estaría allí para mi…

Lyra: si tu no estas junto a el… el será infeliz… lo acabas de decir… ahora Misora… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?… ¿que le piensas pedir a esa estrella…? (refiriéndose a Subaru…)

Misora abre los ojos enormemente… se da cuenta del error que esta cometiendo…

Misora: "mi deseo es que el…"

Lyra: ¡Misora cuidado!

La chica reacciona Rápido y brinca evitando el ataque que hace pedazos la parte donde estaba sentada…

Harp Note: tu… tu otra vez…

Chameleon: Hola pequeña Harp Note… ¿como estas? A no… espera estas muy mal… tu noviecito te ha dejado

Harp Note: tú que sabes maldito…

Chameleon: soy un FM… veo en los corazones de las personas… y tu corazón esta lleno de dudas…

Harp Note: cállate…

Chameleon: dudas si ese chico será capaz de perdonarte… dudas de la amistad que tienes con el

Harp Note: cállate…

Lyra: Misora…

Chameleon: el hecho de que no me ataques y solo repitas esa palabra una y otra vez demuestra lo que digo… aaa y déjame darte noticias "esa chica rubia en estos momentos esta hablando con Subaru…" seguro ya se están haciendo novios en este momento

Harp Note:… Subaru…

Lyra: ¡Misora no dudes! Si lo haces nos va a vencer

Chameleon: vamos chica admítelo… por tu miedo lo has perdido…

Harp Note: ¡cállate! Machine gun string

El ataque sale disparado hacia Chameleon pero el ni se inmuta y es repelido fácilmente por el escudo Mu

Harp Note: pero que… por que no funciona

Chameleon: jajaja… es tal y como lo pensé…

Harp Note: ¡Shock Note!

El ataque de la chica es repelido de nuevo por el escudo Mu…

Chameleon: nada de lo hagas servirá ahora

Harp Note: por que…

Lyra: no será que…

Chameleon: es hora de que acabe contigo… luego iré por Rockman

El extraterrestre se lanza a una velocidad enorme sobre Harp Note, ella usa la battle card barrier, pero no funciona es deshecha fácilmente y es golpeada en la cara, luego el extraterrestre le da una patada y la eleva bastante, luego se coloca arriba de ella y…

Chameleon: Gemini… Thunder

Harp Note: ga….aaaaaa

El rayo la impacta y cae a una enorme velocidad impactando la calle la explosión llama la atención de la gente, que se acerca a Mirar y todos inmediatamente reconocen a quien esta allí

Persona 1: es Harp Note…

Persona 2: es Misora… yo la vi en la mañana

Persona 3: ¿que pasa?… ¿con quien pelea?, y donde esta Rockman…

La chica escucha el último comentario y solo balbucea… Subaru...kun

Chameleon: vaya… sigues conciente

Se lanza y se coloca frente a ella, toda la gente se leja… la chica se levanta a duras penas y trata de usar una battle card… pero el FM es mas rápido y la golpea en el estomago, luego decide usar la técnica de Taurus…

Chameleon: Ox Tackle…

Impacta a Harp Note la cual sale disparada y se golpea contra un poste… la chica aduras penas mantiene la transformación…

Harp Note: Lyra… vete…

Lyra: no… no te voy a dejar…

Harp Note: si te quedas… nos va a matar a ambas…

Lyra: no Misora… no dudes… tus dudas es lo que…

Chameleon: si… tus dudas, hacen débil tus ataques…

Harp Note se levanta y pregunta

Harp Note: mis dudas… ¿me hacen débil?

Chameleon: exacto… anoche cuando me atacaste llena de furia y determinación… lograste atravesar mi barrera Mu… por que tus ataques al tener tales cosas eran mas poderosos… pero ahora que estas llena de dudas al no saber si quedarte o no con Subaru… al no saber si el te quiere o no… tus ataques son simples cosquillas para mi

Harp Note se queda seria… en la otra acera… todos miran preocupados e impotentes como el extraterrestre esta venciéndola… una cámara de TV llega y empieza a filmar todo

Harp Note: Lyra… por favor… tienes que huir

Lyra: Misora… no dudes y tal vez…

Misora: no lo entiendes Lyra… mi corazón esta lleno de dudas… tengo miedo… no puedo pelear con el… ya perdí a Subaru… no quiero perderte a ti…

Lyra: Misora…recuerda lo que estábamos hablando hace unos minutos… por favor recuerda eso…

Misora: es que…no se que creer…

Chameleon: toma esto… ¡gorgon eye!

La chica recibe el láser de lleno y es lanzada mas lejos a un, la gente se horroriza ante la masacre de la que es testigo, Chameleon se acerca lentamente y entonces… toma a Harp Note por la cabeza y le da otro golpe en el estomago… la chica entonces termina por perder el conocimiento… y Chameleon voltea hacia la gente…

Simultáneamente a esos sucesos en la casa de Subaru… esta por ocurrir algo…

Luna: bueno Hoshikawa… quiero hablar contigo de algo

Subaru: sobre que presidenta… (Presidenta… perdóneme pero si es algo sin importancia me tendré que ir… Misora-chan… ¿donde estas?)

Luna: es que… yo… bueno

Subaru:… (Espera muy impaciente…)

Luna: es que tú me gustas… (Roja como un tomate…)

Subaru: ¿eh? ¿Que?... (No… debí oír mal…)

War-Rock: (esto se va a poner más difícil para Misora…)

Luna: eso Hoshikawa… tú me gustas

Subaru: e…e… espera un momento presidenta… de que…

Luna: hablo de que te quiero… desde la primera vez que te vi como Rockman… me enamore de ti… siempre te he admirado por como ayudas a la gente… siempre te he querido…

Subaru: bueno presidenta… yo… esto… no se que…

Luna: espera aun no te he dicho lo más importante

War-Rock: (¡o por dios! Se le va a declarar…)

Luna: ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Subaru:… (Rojo…bueno más que rojo impresionado)

Luna: Subaru… (Recordemos que la presidenta siempre llama a Subaru por su apellido, y ahora que esta tratando de intimar usa el nombre de el, indicando una especie de Cercanía…) por favor… que me dices…

Subaru: presidenta yo… no se que decir…

Luna: tal vez con esto te decidas… (La chica comienza a caminar hacia el)

Subaru:… (Que piensa a hacer…)

La chica se para frente a Subaru… y lo toma de los brazos… el chico se empieza a poner nervioso… y mas cuando ve a la chica acercándose a el…

Subaru: (o… ¿me va a besar?)

War-rock como adivinando el pensamiento de Subaru, dice para si mismo

War-Rock: (no niño…solo te va a dar respiración boca a boca… me alegro que Misora no este aquí para ver esto…)

La chica esta cada vez mas cerca Subaru comienza a Sudar frío ¿y si lo besa? ¿tendrá que decirle que si? El chico piensa rápido, que luna es bonita y esas cosas... pero en ese momento en fracciones de Segundo Subaru recuerda muchas cosas que han sucedido recientemente)

Lo primero que recuerda es a su mama

Akane: hijo…por favor entiende algo, a partir de aquí vas a tener que tomar una decisión muy importante, y quiero que lo hagas con esto (mientras señala el pecho de Subaru, mas en concreto el corazón) de acuerdo…

Luego recuerda lo que dijo Luna, sobre la posible relación entre Misora y el

Luna: Subaru… es que dicen que ella y tu son novios… ¿eso es cierto?

Luego recuerda unas palabras de War-Rock

Subaru: oye War-Rock no hagas eso…siempre que estoy con Misora tratas de avergonzarme… ¿Por qué haces eso?

El extraterrestre mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo "no" y agrega

War-Rock: Subaru "tu eres mas cabeza dura de lo que creí" bueno me voy un rato vengo luego

Y finalmente Recuerda a Misora en 3 momentos claves…

Misora: este regalo… lo empecé a hacer el mismo día que regresaste del meteoro G… esa vez estaba en los cuarteles de la satella police… y al ver la unión de todos decidí salir de allí a buscarte… fue cuando mirando al cielo vi una estrella fugaz de color azul entonces me di cuenta de que eras tu… y la seguí transformada en Harp note y llegue a ti…al verte en el piso herido y sin rastros de War-rock empecé a llorar… pero también me sentí feliz de que cumpliste tu promesa… te levante y te lleve al cuartel donde te atendieron…mientras estabas allí dormido veía a tu mama llorando y a los demás preocupados…entonces allí fue que decidí hacer esto

Entonces la chica separa sus manos de la parte de atrás de Subaru y deja caer la cadena sobre el cuerpo del chico, el sigue mirando a Misora y sigue impresionado por esas palabras de ella…el sabia que ella lo había encontrado, pero no sabia de cómo se sentía ella en ese momento… la chica lo saca de sus pensamientos y le dice

Misora: hice esto…como un amuleto de la suerte para ti Subaru-kun… tu eres mi estrella fugaz…

Otro recuerdo

Subaru: por favor Misora, tengo que hacer esto…

El chico se sienta en su cama con mucho esfuerzo entonces se voltea un poco coloca su cara frente a la Misora y entonces en algo que nadie hubiese imaginado Subaru Besa a Misora…pero en la frente… la chica se pone de Mil colores al sentir el beso y entonces cuando el chico separa sus labios le dice

Subaru: Misora… te prometo, que nunca te dejare…te prometo que no te voy hacer llorar, y si lo hago, será de felicidad… (Luego le lanza una sonrisa) gracias otra vez por tu regalo, en cuanto pueda salir de aquí podré comprarte el helado que te debo

La chica escucha todo pero sigue Rojísima con el beso que recibió de Subaru… ella solo asiente con la cabeza y Subaru le dice

Subaru: tengo sueño…creo (mientras se recuesta de nuevo) me dormiré, perdón Misora chan…

El chico cierra los ojos y Misora le dice

Misora: que tengas bonitos Sueños…Subaru-Kun y…gracias

Y el recuerdo "clave" surge en la mente de Subaru…

El chico se lanza sobre Misora y le da un Abrazo, la chica se queda en shock, luego se empieza a poner Roja… el chico la aprieta muchísimo mas y le dice

Subaru: no entiendes Misora-chan… yo no te culpo de nada te pido, que no pienses de esa manera, nada es tu culpa, es mía por hacerme de enemigos tan peligrosos, algo mas, la persona a la que le prometí defenderla no puede replicar nada de eso, es una promesa que pienso cumplirte hasta el final aun si me cuesta la vida… ¿entendido Misora-chan?…

La chica se queda sin palabras ante esas cosas que Subaru le ha dicho, luego ella alza sus manos y también lo abraza, y lo único que atina a decirle es…

Misora: Gracias…Subaru-kun

El abrazo dura un minuto luego, Subaru recuerda 2 cosas, que esta en su cuarto abrazando a una chica a las 12 AM y lo otro que esta solo con ella entonces el se separa de ella la chica se queda mirándole mientras el comienza a tartamudear

Subaru: Misora-chan lo siento yo… esto jajaja no pienses mal de mi… yo

Misora: Subaru-kun… a veces eres raro… (Risa picara)

Subaru: oye que… quisiste decir con…

La chica se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Subaru… el chico se pone rojo como un tomate y ella le dice

Misora: me voy a dormir… buenas noche Subaru-kun y gracias… por el abrazo… y tus palabras

Y es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que Misora… mas que como un amigo, lo quiere como algo mas… y el entonces también se da cuenta de que el quiere mas que a nadie a Misora… lo que había hecho por ella, el no sabia el por que, pero ahora lo sabe… es "por que ama a Misora…"

Subaru: (ella… ella me ama… y yo a ella…)

El chico entonces reacciona y se aleja de Luna, la chica al ver eso solo pregunta

Luna: Subaru… que…

Subaru: Presidenta… lo siento… yo… no siento eso que siente por mí…

Luna: pero Subaru… tal vez si lo intentaras…

Subaru: Luna… presidenta… yo amo a Misora… (Noten que ya no le dice "Misora-chan") lo siento

Luna: (respira hondo…)… eres muy directo Subaru…Hoshikawa-Kun…

Subaru: enserio lo lamento…

Luna: bueno… (Mientras le da una sonrisa) ¿Al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Subaru: claro presidenta… claro que si (con una gran sonrisa)

Luna: Subaru… vale más que se lo digas a Misora y rápido

Subaru: de que hablas luna

Luna: ella y yo discutimos aquí a fuera… sobre quien te merecía más… y ella empezó a decir que no quería dañarte… que quería alejarse de ti y no dañarte…

Subaru: no… (Ella…no, ella aun no supera lo de anoche…) ¿Y donde esta ella?

Luna: no lo se… se transformo y se fue…

Subaru: Misora…

Luna: Subaru… aunque me duela tu rechazo… ella también te quiere muchísimo… debes encontrarla… y cuando la veas… dile que me perdone…

Subaru: de acuerdo presidenta… así será y gracias… por seguir siendo mi amiga…

Luna: siempre estaré allí Subaru-Kun…

El chico entra corriendo a su casa rápidamente sube a su habitación y ve con horror que la ropa de Misora ya no esta, luego baja al 1er piso y habla con su mama

Subaru: mama… ¿donde esta Misora?

Akane: no lo se… ¿no estaba afuera?

Subaru: no… ella discutió con luna y se fue…

Akane:… esa chica…

Subaru: mama… tengo que encontrarla y rápido

Akane: hijo… ¿por que tanta prisa?

Subaru: tengo que decirle algo

Akane:… (Será que… ya tomo una decisión) bueno no se tal vez este en…

En ese momento en la televisión el programa que la señora Akane veía es interrumpido por una noticia de emergencia

Conductor: disculpen la interrupción de su programa, pero tenemos noticias sobre Harp Note… o mejor dicho Hibiki Misora…

Subaru: Misora…

Conductor: observen estas imágenes

Subaru: NOO…

El chico ve las escenas en donde Harp Note es golpeada por una burda copia de Taurus, y luego como es golpea por el ataque de Queen Ophiuca

Luego ve como el FM se acerca y toma a Harp Note por de la cabeza y la golpea en el estomago…

Akane: hijo… Misora… esta en problemas

Subaru: Misora… War-Rock… denpa henkan… vamos rápido

War-Rock: entendido Subaru

Cuando va a hacer la transformación en las noticias agregan algo mas

Conductor: tras derrotar a Harp Note el extraño ser se acerco a la cámara y dijo lo siguiente

Chameleon: Rockman… ven pronto o tu noviecita será una parte mas del suelo… jajaja

Conductor: luego tomo a Misora y la llevo al edificio mas alto… y allí a estado 5 minutos mientras sostiene a una Misora inconciente al borde del edificio

Entonces se muestra la imagen… ella esta en su forma humana y solo esta sostenida por la mano del FM… si la suelta…

Subaru: Misora… no…

Akane: hijo…

Subaru: denpa henkan Hoshikawa Subaru on Air…

El chico se transforma y rápidamente se lanza a los caminos de energía denpa y se dirige al lugar donde esta Chameleon…

Akane: hijo… tú puedes salvarla…

En cuestión de Segundos Rockman se encuentra en el mismo edificio en el que esta Chameleon

Chameleon: o… ya estas aquí Rockman

Rockman: ¡maldito bastardo! Deja a Misora Fuera de esto…

Chameleon: o vamos… si esta chica no significa nada para ti… ¿no acabas de hacerte novio de la Rubia?

Misora:…(ella esta consiente…) (Subaru-kun… no debiste venir…)

Rockman: cállate… eso es algo que a ti no te importa

Chameleon: jo… pero a esta chica si… (Luego hace como que va a soltar a Misora… y luego la atrapa de nuevo)

Rockman: maldito…

Chameleon: fue tan fácil derrotarla… su corazón esta lleno de confusión… y todo es tu culpa

Rockman: ¿mi culpa?

Chameleon: si… al no saber que sientes tú por ella, fue fácil utilizar eso a mi favor… le conté que estabas con la chica Rubia… y todo ella lo dedujo fácilmente

Rockman:… (Mientras cierra los puños con mucho odio)

War-Rock: oye Subaru…tranquilízate, no podemos hacer movimientos bruscos… si lo hacemos la suelta y…

Rockman: yo podría salvarla…

War-Rock: y mientras lo haces el te atacaría por la espalda y nos mataría y también a Misora… tranquilízate y analiza…

Rockman: diablos…

Chameleon: aun bajo esta situación te mantienes calmado War-Rock

War-Rock: yo no estoy tranquilo, la chica de Subaru esta en problemas, simplemente soy cauteloso

Chameleon: ¿chica de Subaru?

War-Rock: eso algo que a ti no te interesa…

Rockman: no… debe saberlo… maldito bastardo, luna y yo solo somos amigos, y nada mas que eso

Misora escucha lo ultimo y piensa

Misora: (solo… ¿amigos?)

Rockman: tú utilizaste a Luna para confundir a Misora…

Misora: (por que no me dice "Misora-chan…")

Rockman: y te Hare pagar por hacer sufrir a mi Misora…

`Misora: (mi…mi… ¿mi Misora? ¿El dijo eso?)

Chameleon: je… jajajajajaja… a si claro… olvidaba el detalle de que leí tu corazón… y en lo mas profundo tenias un gran amor por ella… ¿eso quiere decir que lo has descubierto?

Rockman: si… y por eso (mientras alza su Buster) te voy a vencer…

Misora: (el…me ama…)

Por la cabeza de Misora pasan muchas cosas todos los recuerdos con Subaru y ella… sus dudas comienzan a disiparse, entonces… ella logra abrir los ojos y voltea a ver a Subaru

Rockman: Misora… estas bien…

Misora: Subaru… yo… lo sient…

Rockman: deja de decir eso… esto no es tu culpa (y le lanza una sonrisa) todo estará bien…

Misora: yo… confío en ti…

Entonces la chica se toma del brazo del FM y lo muerde

Chameleon: ¡tu maldita!

Rockman: ¡Misora!

Chameleon: argh… suéltame maldita niña

Y Chaméleon suelta a Misora… justo como ella quería, al estar distraído por su furia le da tiempo a Rockman de lanzar un ataque con el Buster que no logra ver y es impactado de lleno, luego Rockman se lanza sobre Misora y justo antes de que ella golpee el piso el la atrapa…

Rockman: Misora… eso fue muy arriesgado…

Misora: tu eres mi estrella fugaz… siempre estas allí para ayudarme

Rockman: Misora…

El chico coloca a Misora en el piso y miles de fotos son tomadas en ese momento, todos están impresionados de cómo Rockman llego a Salvar a Misora… luego le toca un hombro a Misora y le dice

Rockman: Misora…cuando termine con el… iremos a mi casa… tenemos mucho de que hablar (con una gran sonrisa) y… bueno ya lo veras

Misora: yo…quiero ayudarte…

Rockman: no… esto es algo que yo debo hacer…

Misora: pero…

Subaru Abraza a Misora y le dice

Rockman: Misora… ese maldito casi te mata… no voy a perdonarlo… y tengo que cumplirte mi promesa… espérame aquí Misora… volveré pronto…

El chico inmediatamente desaparece y deja a Misora con una leve preocupación… pero feliz al saber que el la quiere tanto como a ella… todos ven como Rockman sube al edificio rápidamente y espera a que Chameleon haga su movimiento

Rockman: vamos… ven… aquí estoy… ¿no ibas a matarme?

Chameleon: ¡maldito! ¡Gemini Thunder!

Rockman: battle card Invisible

Rockman evita el ataque luego activa otra battle card

Rockman: battle card… Break Saber

La espada rompedora aparece y se lanza Sobre Chaméleon que usa el escudo Mu pero el escudo es atravesado con muchísima facilidad por Rockman y logra cortar a Chameleon

Chameleon: no otra vez…

Rockman: battle card… magma cannon

El chico lanza un disparo con la battle card e impacta de lleno a Chameleon, luego usa la battle card Mad Vulcan y lanza una serie de ataques a Chameleon el cual termina cayendo a la calle

Rockman: aun no termino, battle card, Long sword

El chico se lanza y atraviesa el estomago de Chameleon con la espada

Chameleon: no… ¡no puede ser! El escudo Mu… no funciona

Rockman: ahora desaparece (mientras empieza a reunir energía con el Buster)

Chameleon: no… aun tengo un as bajo la manga…

Entonces se lanza sobre Misora, al ver eso Rockman teme por ella y cuando la va a atrapar una gran espada golpea a Chaméleon

Chameleon: ga…pero que demonios…

Bly: Laplace… termínalo

La gran espada corta un brazo de Chameleon el cual grita de dolor se aleja de Misora y Bly y es allí cuando

Rockman: Charging… Rockbuster!

El disparo a máxima potencia de Rockman impacta a Chameleon el cual desaparece en una explosión

Rockman: Bly… tu

Bly: no tengas mala idea Rockman… te ayude por que el también era mi enemigo… eso es todo

Rockman: igual… gracias… por ayudarme

Bly: no olvides que algún día vendré por ti

Bly desaparece y toda la gente esta en conmoción… Rockman da unos pasos y se acerca a Misora

Rockman: hola… esto… ya volví (y le lanza una sonrisa)

Misora: gracias… Subaru…

En ese momento la prensa y muchos fans se lanzan sobre nuestros protagonistas…

Rockman: ¿eh?

Misora: o no…

Reportero: aquí me encuentro con Rockman… ¿podría decirme que sintió al ver a su novia en problemas?

Reportero 2: ¿señorita Misora cuanto lleva de relación Rockman?

Reportero 3: ¿podría decirnos como es que usted es Harp Note?

Reportero 4: ¿Qué hará cuando sus fans se entere que sale con una celebridad Rockman?

Rockman: e bueno yo…

War-Rock: odio a los periodistas…

Misora: Subaru… tenemos que irnos

Rockman: si…

El chico toma a Misora en sus brazos… al hacerlo la chica se pone de un rojo vivo ya que no esperaba eso de el

Rockman: sujétate fuerte Misora…

La chica coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Subaru y el chico con un par de brincos desaparece de allí en 2 minutos llegan a la casa de Subaru, el chico baja a la chica y se transforma en Subaru…

Subaru: bueno Misora… yo…

Misora: ¿si? (me lo va a decir… ¡o que nervios!)

Subaru: bueno te quería preguntar si tu…

En ese momento sale la señora Akane

Akane: ¡Hijo! Me tenías preocupada… tu también Misora (mientras abraza a ambos)

Subaru: ¡mama!

Misora: señora Akane…

Akane: pasen… preparemos la comida…

Subaru: pero… es que yo

Akane: que pasen (mientras jala a su hijo y a Misora) vengan les voy a preparar algo delicioso…

Subaru:… gracias mama…perdónala Misora… a veces es así (mientras le lanza una sonrisa)

Misora: tranquilo Subaru… (Esa sonrisa… es tan hermosa…)

Akane: les voy a preparar mi mejor receta… y así podrán irse

Subaru: ¿irnos?

Akane: si… la prensa no tardara en llegar aquí… y ustedes tienen que hablar (mientras le lanza una sonrisa a Misora, la cual se sonroja) bueno… manos a la obra

Final capitulo 09

Capitulo 10

El deseo de Misora parte 2… "quiero estar siempre junto a ti…"

Son aproximadamente las 12 PM una mujer esta mas que activa en su casa, y es que prepara una excelente comida para un par de chicos…que van a tener una cita… mientras ella prepara todo Subaru, por ordenes de dicha mujer, esta tomando un baño, mientras que Misora, le ayuda con la comida…

Misora: esto… ¿va a así?

Akane: si Misora-chan colócalo justo encima de "eso"

Misora: pero esto… no se si sabrá bien…

Akane: Misora-chan… es mi mejor receta… la misma que use con Daigo…

Misora: bueno es que… cocinar no es uno de mis fuertes…

Akane: pero si lo haces con amor, seguro a el le sabrá delicioso (con una gran sonrisa)

Misora: (roja como costumbre…) bueno… espero le guste

Akane: le encantara… eso te lo aseguro… cualquier cosa que hagas para el le encantara

Misora: esto… yo…

Akane: Misora… se que tu le gustas a mi hijo… lo vi todo por la TV

Misora: ¿enserio?

Akane: si… vamos incluso tu ya debes saberlo…

Misora: bueno si… el lo dijo… mientras yo estaba atrapada por Chaméleon el le dijo que yo era "su Misora…" (Roja…de nuevo…) eso me hizo tan feliz…

Akane: bueno… por lo que veo se te va a declarar el a ti… ¿no es eso genial?

Misora: bueno es que… me da nervios…

Akane: si tu estas nerviosa como estará el… mas por que no es de los niños que diga eso tan a la ligera…

Misora:… (Mientras mete la comida especial en una especie de cesta) señora… y si no soy lo suficiente mente buena para…

Akane: tu no debes dudar de ti misma… solo hazlo… solo cumple tu deseo Misora-chan

Misora:… Arigato…

Subaru: mama (gritando) ya estoy listo… (No entiendo por que me pidió le avisara primero…)

Misora el escuchar la voz de Subaru se pone nerviosa, mas que nunca le da nervios estar frente a el… el sabe lo que siente por el y ella sabe lo que el siente por ella, no es algo muy "cómodo" estar junto a esa persona sin decírselo… entonces la señora Akane sale de la cocina mientras dice

Akane: no te muevas de Aquí Misora-chan… y a… te tengo una sorpresa a ti… ya la veras (con una sonrisa)

Misora: si…

La señora sube al segundo piso y Misora habla con Lyra

Misora: que nervios…

Lyra: bueno, no se si sea natural pero vas a salir con Subaru otra vez… y ya sabes que siente el por ti… entonces ¿Por qué estas tan intranquila?

Misora: es que… no se que decirle… no se de que hablar con el… es diferente…

Lyra: bueno… y ¿Por qué no hablas con el como siempre?

Misora: ¿eh?

Lyra: vamos, como eres con el, la chica que le hace travesuras y lo instiga a probar cosas nuevas, la chica que vio la primera vez que salieron juntos…

Misora: es que no se si…

Lyra: ¿no se si le gusto así? Vamos Misora… es obvio que le gustas así… Simplemente se como eres con el…

Misora: gracias Lyra… creo ya estoy mas tranquila

En eso la señora Akane baja

Akane: "el" ya esta listo (recalcando el "el")

Misora: ¿el?

Akane: si… faltas tu (mientras le extiende una pequeña caja)

Misora: que…

Akane: es algo que solía usar yo… y te lo doy a ti Misora-chan… es mi regalo

Misora: señora esto… yo, no debió molestarse…

Akane: Misora-chan, te doy las gracias por haber ayudado a mi hijo, y siempre te estaré agradecida, anda ve y "pruébatelo" ya le dije a Subaru que no te vea hasta que te arregles

Misora: bueno… gracias

La chica se va al baño a cambiarse, mientras tanto en la habitación de Subaru

Subaru: nunca había usado esta clase de ropa…

War-Rock: oooo… te vez como todo un conquistador de mujeres chico

Subaru: War-Rock… no te burles de mi… ya estoy demasiado avergonzado y nervioso…

War-Rock: aun sigo sin entender a los humanos… aunque te tengo una pregunta

Subaru:… espero no sea de esas preguntas que siempre me haces (mirada asesina a War-Rock)

War-Rock: me temo que si… que te da mas miedo ¿salir con Misora sabiendo que ella te ama… o la presidenta?

Subaru:… War-Rock… (Pensando la respuesta)

War-Rock: jajajaja… esa expresión en tu cara de me mata de risa…

Subaru: aun sigo sin entender por que te causa gracia mi sufrimiento…

War-Rock: bueno chico… que te da mas nervios… dime

Subaru: la presidenta…

War-Rock: allí esta… entonces no le temas a Misora… de nada te servirá eso cuando te le declares… jajaja

Subaru: (rojo como un tomate) oye War-Rock… no quiero que me pongas mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy…

War-Rock: bueno ya ya… solo se tu mismo…

Subaru:… supongo que si…

Mientras tanto Misora se termina de arreglar y sale del baño baja y se presenta con la señora Akane…

Misora: señora Akane…

Akane:… que hermosa te vez… te queda perfecto

Misora: esto… es muy bonito

Akane: solía usarlo cuando era niña… y siendo sincera, se te ve mejor a ti que a mi…

Misora: (roja, para variar…) gracias…

Akane: bueno… ya es hora

Misora:…

Akane: Subaru… baja hijo (gritando)

El chico al escuchar a su madre toma una bocanada de aire y baja…

Al bajar las escalares el chico se para junto a la puerta de la cocina y…

Misora:…(Subaru…te vez… muy guapo)

El chico mira a Misora y…

Subaru: (que bonita… es mas bonita de lo que yo ya creía…)

El chico esta vestido con una camisa de manga corta color azul con un pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos de color café… y obvio sus visualizadores como siempre sobre su frente… Misora… esta usando un vestido de color rosa de una pieza… además de su guitarra…

Akane: vaya… se ven muy bien los dos (con una gran sonrisa)

Luego toma la canasta y se la da a Misora… y le dice al oído

Akane: (ya sabes que hacer Misora… suerte)

Misora:… gracias…

Subaru: (que le estará diciendo mi mama…)

En ese momento tocan a la puerta, la señora Akane se asoma por una ventana y lo que ve es lo que ella esperaba

Akane: ya llegaron a Molestar los periodistas… chicos hagan lo que solo ustedes pueden hacer…

Subaru: si mama

Misora: si señora…

Akane: que se diviertan mucho

Subaru:… lista Misora… (Con una sonrisa)

Misora: si… (Con otra sonrisa)

Subaru: denpa henkan Hoshikawa Subaru on Air

Misora: denpa henkan Hibiki Misora on Air

Ambos se transforman e inmediatamente toman los caminos de energía de denpa saliendo de la casa, mientras la señora Akane sale a enfrentar a los periodistas.

Ambos chicos van en silencio por los caminos de energía… no saben que decir… así que War-Rock hace acto presencia…

War-Rock: que silencio mas monótono… yo pensaba que cambiarias un poco Subaru…

Subaru:… War-Rock

War-Rock: ¿no me digas que estas nervioso?

Misora:… (¿Esta nervioso?)

Subaru: War-rock… por que haces esto…

War-Rock: por tu bien niño… tu silencio me pone de nervios… di algo lo que sea

Subaru:…

Misora: (tiene tanto miedo como yo…)

La chica toma aire y entonces comienza a hablar

Misora: Subaru… que tal si vamos a un lugar donde no haya gente

Subaru: esto… creo es buena idea… con eso de que cada vez que estamos juntos pasa algo…

Misora: ¿cierto verdad? Pero a cambio de todo eso nos divertimos mucho siempre…

Subaru: si… siempre es divertido contigo…

War-Rock: vaya… el mudo hablo…

Subaru: War-Rock…

Misora: jaja… (Mientras se pone la mano en la boca para evitar reírse más fuerte)

Subaru: vez War-rock estas haciendo se ria…

War-Rock: eso demuestra que soy muy gracioso

Lyra: tus chistes son malísimos War-Rock

War-Rock: no te metas Lyra…

Lyra: eres un bruto…

War-Rock: y tu una entrometida

Entonces Subaru le dice a War-rock

Subaru: parece que ya encontraste tu media naranja War-rock

Misora el escuchar esas palabras de Subaru, se suelta a reír un poco y añade

Misora: War-Rock… ¿no me digas que te gusta Lyra?

War-Rock: o diablos… como odio a las mujeres…

Lyra: a veces eres un idiota War-Rock

War-Rock: ¿Qué?… ¿y ahora que dije yo?…

Subaru: jajaja… supongo ya sabes lo que se siente War-Rock…

War-Rock: me las pagaras chico…

Misora: jajaja… (No sabia que Subaru fuera tan gracioso…)

Ambos chicos salen de los limites de la ciudad y se dirigen a una especie de pradera que se extiende a lo largo de Echo Ridge…

Subaru: creo este es un buen lugar…

Misora: si… bajemos

Ambos chicos salen de los caminos de energía, y bajan en un lugar donde el césped es bajo ambos deshacen sus transformaciones, y empiezan a caminar

Lyra: creo que War-Rock y yo nos vamos

War-Rock: ¿eh? ¿Anda no tienes curiosidad por ver que se van a decir?

Lyra: eres demasiado insensible…

Misora:… (o nos van a dejar solos ya… que nervios…)

Subaru: War-Rock… por favor…

War-Rock: a ya ya… solo bromeaba… te faltan muchísimos años antes de ser tan gracioso como yo

Y ambos FM desaparecen de la vista de Subaru y Misora, la chica voltea a ver a todos lados… no hay nada que los interrumpa… no hay nadie cerca… eso la pone mas nerviosa, el chico la voltea a ver… aparentemente es el mas tranquilo de los 2, se debe a las palabras y chistes de War-rock lo cual hizo se sintiera mas en situación… el chico toma unas bocanadas de aire y sin que Misora se de cuenta, el le toma la mano a ella

Subaru: esto… (Algo rojo) que tal si vamos por haya

La chica al sentir la mano de Subaru, se pone roja y su corazón late a muchísima velocidad, comienza a híper ventilar pero logra responder con un

Misora: si… claro Subaru…

El chico le sonríe y le aprieta la mano, ambos caminan en silencio así… y cuando llegan al lugar señalado por Subaru, ambos se sientan bajo el Árbol que esta allí

Subaru:… que bien se siente el Aire…

Misora: si… se siente genial

El chico se pone sus visualizadores y comienza a mirar al cielo, y encuentra algo especial allí y…

Subaru: mira Misora… (Mientras se quita los visualizadores y se los ofrece a ella) mira hacia allá

Misora: ¿eh?... (Toma los visualizadores y se los coloca) wow que es eso…

Subaru: es así como se ven los caminos de energía cuando los rayos del sol los atraviesan… es un fenómeno muy curioso cambian constantemente de colores…

Misora: es muy bonito…

Mientras ella mira con muchísima atención ese fenómeno Subaru se pone a pensar

Subaru: (¿que tal si la abrazo?…no… eso seria muy atrevido… ¿y si se lo pido ya…?)

Misora por algún poder de esos extrasensoriales de las mujeres… siente lo que quiere hacer Subaru… y la chica se adelanta a los hechos… tomando valor ella se acerca un poco mas a el… y el chico al ver eso termina de tomar valor y alzando su brazo, y pasándolo alrededor de su espalda y tomándola del brazo mas lejano del chico termina por abrazarla… ambos se ponen rojísimos pero Subaru es quien mas valor tiene y continua la conversación…

Subaru: ¿te gusto?

Misora: si… y mucho… es hermoso

Subaru: es algo que solo se puede ver desde la tierra y con aparatos de rastreo EM…

Misora: wow… tu sabes muchas cosas Subaru… eso siempre me ha gustado de ti…

Subaru: ¿enserio?... gracias…

La chica termina de tomar valor y acerca un poco la canasta… hacia ella luego mete sus manos en ella y saca eso…

Misora: Subaru… tu mama me ayudo a preparar esto para ti… yo… espero que te guste

Subaru: ¿me hiciste algo de comer?

Misora: esto si… ten…

La chica saca entonces de la cesta una especie de Pay…

Subaru: wow… se ve delicioso…

Entonces el chico ve algo encima del Pay y lo comienza a leer

Subaru: "esto es para mi estrella fugaz… Subaru" (rojo…)

Misora:… (Mas roja que Subaru…)

Entonces el chico por fin toma el valor final que le hacia falta y pregunta…

Subaru: Misora… ¿Qué deseo le pedirías a tu estrella fugaz?

Misora: mi… deseo… es muy difícil…

Subaru:… te aseguro tu estrella te lo cumplirá…

Misora:… quiero… siempre estar junto a ti… (Con la mirada al piso…)

Subaru: bueno (entonces el chico toma la barbilla de la chica con la mano que tiene libre y hace que lo mire a el…) ese deseo… es fácil de cumplir…

Entonces el chico se comienza a acercar a Misora… la chica se queda en shock, pero mas luego sonríe un poco y cierra los ojos… y al final después de tanto problemas y retrasos… lo que ella siempre quiso sea cumplido… un beso de Subaru… el cual dura unos 5 segundos… luego ambos se separan un poco y Subaru le dice

Subaru: siempre estaré contigo… te lo prometo…

Misora: y yo siempre estaré allí, cuando me necesites… gracias Mi Subaru-kun…

Subaru: bueno… aun no termino…

Misora: ¿eh?

Subaru: Misora… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Misora:… claro que si… Subaru

Y se dan otro beso, para después empezar a comerse el Pay…

Y así termina esta Historia de Subaru y Misora… espero les alla gustado…


End file.
